Link's Legacy
by SebastianSohmaMichaelis
Summary: The sequel to After Twilight has finally been born. As well as Link and Zelda's son, Landon. This time, it's not Link who fights for his family and kingdom, his son Landon now carries the fate of Hyrule and his family on his young shoulders. Step back into the world of Hyrule and follow Landon on his quest.
1. Chapter 1

*Surprise my readers! Yes, I told myself I couldn't do this, but lo and behold, I DID! That's right, this is the sequel to After Twilight. Please review and let me know what you think. I promise to do my best to update as fast as I can and as soon as I can. ENJOY!*

Chapter 1: A Royal Gift

The sun shone in my face, warming me to another glorious morning. The birds twittered and tweeted outside my window in the shining rays. Talo, Malo, Beth, and Collin's laughter filled my front yard. The other thing that woke me was a sharp, impatient knocking on my door. "Link! Link! You have to hurry! Get up lad!"

I pulled the cover off of my sore body and crawled out of my bed. I wiped the sleep from my eyes as I opened the door to find my employer, Fado standing on the landing of my home. "Fado, do you honestly need me this morning to round the goats? I was out late last night chasing after those two goats you let loose, and not only that, I chased them all the way to the Bridge of Eldin before I could rope them onto Epona and walk them the rest of the way back. So, go ahead and ask me to herd the goats for you because you know I'll have no choice."

"No Link, it's Zelda." I immediately snapped from drowsy and sore, to alert and concerned the minute Zelda's name pierced my ears.

"What is it? Is she hurt?"

"Well I don't know but one of her soldiers sent you this letter telling you all about it and had it sent immediately to the village addressed to you. I did ask him however what the urgency was about and all he said was that it was of the utmost importance that I get it to you as fast as I could. I didn't know you slept in."

"Where is it? Let me see it." I demanded, sticking my hand out towards him. He reached into his pouch and pulled out the folded letter. I yanked it out of his hands and brought it to my face to read it. It said…

Dear Link,

Your presence is requested at the demand of her royal majesty Princess Zelda of Hyrule. Make haste to Hyrule Castle immediately where she will be awaiting you.

I threw the letter to the floor and rushed passed Fado. I didn't even bother to take the ladder, I bounded off the landing and came to rest at the field where I kept Epona.

"Link, you don't even know what's going on with her. Why would you just rush into it? You don't know that she's in trouble."

"That message wasn't just for pleasantries sake Fado. She's in trouble and I'm going to help her in any way I can." I mounted Epona. "Take care of the goats and everyone in the village while I'm gone. I don't know when I shall return but until then please do as I ask." His stunned silence was enough of a confirmation for me. I signaled Epona to gallop and we sped off down the narrow path to Faron Woods. Once we hit Hyrule Field, I could practically feel Epona's muscles getting tired and sore from overuse. One more path across the field would take me to the South Gate and then Epona could rest in the stable. I leaned forward to encourage her forward.

"Come on big girl. You can do it, just a little bit farther sweetheart." She seemed to take my encouragement and she stepped up speed despite the fact that she was getting tired. "That's my good girl." I praised. We finally reached the grand steps leading to the south entrance and I halted Epona just before her hoofs hit the bottom. I took some time to pet her nose and give her grateful kisses. I tied her to the railing and hastened up the stairs to the gate. The people stepped aside as they saw me coming.

Most of the townspeople lined the streets and stared at me as I ran passed them. Telma and the members of the former Resistance stood at the end of South Road and Telma stopped in front of me. "Good to see you again Link. Where are you going in such a hurry?"

I tried to push my words out despite my lack of proper air. I gasped for more air as I bent over, hands on my knees trying to catch my breath. "I got an urgent message…Zelda…she…needs me."

I was too out of breath to notice or care about the suspicious look they exchanged between one another but Telma said, "Well don't let us get in your way honey. You better see what she needs of you. Good luck." And then she and the others stepped aside with the others. I nodded my thanks and hurried around the goddesses' fountain and up more stairs to the castle doors. Guards waited at the bottom of the stairs and they hadn't spoken a word, they only lead me the rest of the way. I was annoyed that they hadn't mentioned her condition; was she alright? Was she in trouble, was she hurt? The other thing that annoyed me was that they were so calm right now, and then I heard her scream.

"Zelda!" I called out, pushing aside the guards and sprinting full speed toward the door I heard her voice coming from.

"Link! Link!" Another painful scream interrupted her calling out for me. I burst through the doors and found my princess; she was sweating from head to toe, dressed in a paper gown with her legs spread at the end of the bed. A nursemaid stood on either side of her and I dared not pay attention to the tools in their hands. "Link," she smiled through her tears of pain, "I'm so glad you're finally here."

I went right over to her. "Zelda, honey, are you alright?"

She smiled and put her hand on my face, which I placed my hand over. "You're sweating as much as me darling." She joked.

I chuckled a little. "Yeah well, I ran a lot to get here to you in a decent amount of time." I chuckled again and returned to my original question. "Are you alright?"

"I've had better days darling." She joked.

"I'm so sorry my darling. If I had known it would be today I would've been here long before you had to begin without me."

"It's alright Link. I tried to send you a letter but I suppose it got lost." Another rush of pain overcame her and she moaned.

"Why are you just standing there?!" I panicked, "Can't you see that she is pain?"

"Calm down Prince Link." The nursemaid soothed, "She's just having a contraction. We're almost ready to deliver the baby."

A lump rose in my throat; in just a few moments, Zelda and I would be more than man and wife we would also be a mother and father. Me, Link, a lowly old farm hand turned into a chosen hero, turned into a prince, a father, I just couldn't wrap my head around it. Did I even know how to be a father? I had no role model to show me how to be a father; I had been on my own since I was a child. I knew in my heart, however, that I would not allow my child to suffer that same fate. No matter what I would try my best to be the best father I could be.

"Link!" Zelda screamed. "It hurts."

I patted her hair back out of her eyes and kissed her forehead. "I know sweetheart. But it will all be over soon."

"I see the head Your Highness. I can see the baby's head."

"Oh bless the Goddesses!" Zelda said. "Link, can you see the head?"

"Yes darling, I see the baby's head."

The nursemaids gathered around Zelda's bed, downing their aprons; some of them held blankets and towels for the baby, and others held cold compresses for Zelda's head. I took one of those and went back to Zelda to hold her hand and cool her head. "Alright Your Highness, this is it. You have to start pushing now. Give me a big push." The nursemaid said.

"I can't do this." Zelda whined.

"Yes you can." I encouraged. "You can do it, push. I'm right here with you, push sweetheart." I could see how much pushing really hurt but there was nothing I could do. She squeezed my hand and she let out this horrible cry. Tears streamed down her face and her breathing came more rapidly and shallow. "Come on honey, you can do this."

"One more big push Your Highness, you're almost there, one more big one." The nursemaid encouraged. Zelda let out one last cry and sighed. She freed my hand and it felt a little numb; she then laid her head back on the pillow and tried to catch her breath once more. I was about to ask her if she was alright but the sound of crying interrupted my thought. I looked down to the nursemaid and in her arms, she cradled a little thing wrapped in blue blankets. She held up the bundle for me to grasp and she said to me, "Congratulations Princess Zelda, and Prince Link, it's a boy."

I could taste the tears of joy in my smile; a little boy, a son. I took my new son in my arms and kissed his face. The moment my lips met his cheek, he opened his little blue eyes and gazed into mine. I could sense that he knew exactly who I was. I smiled back to Zelda and brought our son over to her. "This is our son."

She wrapped him in her arms and smiled down to him. "Hello dear son." She looked back up to me, the smile only grower wider every second she held our son. "What shall we name him?" We hadn't gotten a chance to name our child because we hadn't known if we would have a boy or a girl. One boy name stood out in particular, it was a name that meant open, grassy meadow for the open meadows of Ordon and Hyrule where Zelda and I grew up. His name was Landon, Prince Landon.

"His name shall be Landon. Prince Landon." I said.

Zelda smiled up at me and then looked back to our son. "Landon, that name suits you. For the open meadows of Hyrule. Where did you come up with that name Link?"

"It just came to me. May I hold him again?" I asked reaching for Landon. Zelda's smile never faded or faltered and she passed him into my arms. I nestled him close to my chest and swayed him back and forth. All the while, his little eyes stared up at me and in that moment, I felt such passion and such joy that I was overcome by them. "I promise, no, I vow to you that I will always put your best interests first. I will always protect you and your mother, no matter what. And I promise that I will teach you everything I have to teach you and you will make a fine ruler someday."

A few days after the birth of Landon, Zelda and I gathered the people of Hyrule in the Castle Town Square for the presentation of our new son. Zelda had never once put Landon down since we settled him into his new room at the castle. Before the big speech, while I was preparing myself, Zelda paid me a visit.

"Link, are you almost ready?"

"Yes darling. Just give me a few more moments."

She tried to hand Landon off to me. "Can you take Landon for a moment? I have to finish getting ready for the presentation of the new prince." I tied my last lace on my boot and took Landon in my arms. Zelda walked over to the mirror and started fixing herself. I rocked Landon back and forth and soothed him. It seemed to work for a while but I was growing concerned about Zelda. She hadn't gotten a wink of sleep since the baby was born and her lack of energy was showing. I settled Landon down into his pen and walked over to Zelda.

"Sweetheart, you really should get some rest." I said, placing my hands on her shoulders.

"I will after the presentation." She assured me, adding more makeup to her face.

"You've been saying after this and after that for days now. Zelda, you haven't slept at all for days." She put down her makeup and rested her head against her hands. "Zelda, why don't we delay the presentation of Landon for a few more days? Just until you are well rested."

She didn't lift her head but she said, "I am tired Link. But this is important for our son. No, he may have no memory of it and yes it may seem trivial but this is about introducing Landon as not only our first son, but the new Prince of Hyrule."

"I know that darling. All I'm saying is that I want you to be properly rested before we go through with this. I don't want you to pass out in the middle of it or anything dangerous like that. I just think it would be safer and healthier for you and the baby wouldn't know the difference." I tried to reason. She finally looked up and stood from her vanity; she wiped some sleep from her eye with a little bit of makeup as well and she walked over to Landon's pen and picked him up.

"We'll proceed with the ceremony as planned. However, we'll end earlier and you can care for him while I catch up on sleep. It's called a compromise. Do we have an accord?"

I smiled. "I can live with that. Why don't you let me hold him while you address the people?" I offered, holding out my hands as well.

"That's a very good suggestion actually." She sighed and passed Landon to me.

"Yes, Daddy will take good care of you, yes he will." I said to Landon. "Then when you're old enough, Daddy will make you a bow, and a slingshot and Daddy will teach you how to use them."

"Link." Zelda said in disagreement. "We have not had that discussion yet."

"Come now honey. Surely you would have seen that if we were to bear a son, I would teach him all that I know."

"We shall discuss this later, for now we must get ready for the ceremony." Before she could sit down again, a knock at the door ordered her to her feet once more to answer the door. "Yes? What is it?"

"Sorry to interrupt Your Majesty, but the people are gathered in the square now." The guard told Zelda.

"Excellent. I trust everyone from Ordon to Zora's Domain are in attendance?"

"They are Madam. And as you have requested, the villagers of Ordon have been moved to the north side of the fountain for the presentation. I also have your address and Sir Link's address written down if you'd like to browse it before presenting the young Prince."

"Thank you very much. You may address the people and let them know we shall be along shortly." Zelda ordered.

"Very good Madam." The guard closed the door and made way for the balcony to address Hyrule's people.

"Are you ready darling?" Zelda asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be Princess." I winked and looked down to Landon. "Are you ready little Prince? Huh? Are you ready to meet Hyrule?" He smiled and in return I chuckled a bit. Zelda waited for me at the door and she linked her arm through my less occupied arm and we gracefully walked to the balcony. The two guards on either side of the door opened their side and let in the sun's light. The people immediately cheered as they saw us and the bundle in my arms. Zelda unlinked herself, kissed me, and then stepped forward to greet everyone.

"Loyal subjects, today you are gathered to welcome into the world and to Hyrule the new Prince. As you all know, Link and I have now been married for a little over a year. You were all here to witness our coronation from Prince Link and Princess Zelda, to King Link and Queen Zelda. You have all witnessed many hardships and joys of our dear kingdom and today, I share with you my greatest joy. King Link."

The moment she spoke my name before our people, a lump rose in my throat. I tried to clear it and I handed Landon off to Zelda so that I may properly address them. "Hyrule, standing before you now as your newest King, I still reflect on the days when I was a lowly stable boy in Ordon. The people of Ordon became my family. They clothed me, they cared for me, and they have always been there for me. And then I met Princess Zelda. In her, I found my one true love, the half that makes me a whole, the one worth fighting for. And first, she turned me into a Prince. And today, you will witness the greatest thing she has ever done, which is make me into a father." I motioned for her to hand me the baby. I cradled his head in my hand and lifted him into the air with my other hand. "Citizens, I give to you Prince Landon, named for the open, grassy meadows of Hyrule, he is the future of Hyrule."

The crowd erupted once more, hats were thrown into the air in joy. Children sat on their father's shoulders and clapped while their mothers clung to their father's side. I lowered Landon back down and cradled him in both arms while Zelda took the front again. "Tonight, in the Grand Hall, we shall have a feast in honor of Prince Landon." The citizens piled into the castle, still cheering and clapping. Zelda and I left the balcony and made our way to the Grand Hall. Halfway there, Zelda took Landon in her arms and I settled for grasping her elbow in a loving gesture. The doors to the Grand Hall opened and inside, people scattered to find seats and waiting for us at the head of the table were the villagers from Ordon. The head of the table was reserved for Zelda but she insisted that I take that role. She sat down next to me after putting Landon in his playpen in the dining hall. Zelda gave me a look as she picked up her glass, signaling that it was time to toast our friends and son. I cleared my throat, received an encouraging look from Ilia, who was my best friend again and was now seated on my left hand, and I stood before our kingdom again.

"I would like to thank you all once more for your presence at our beloved Castle for our new prince. And now I raise a toast to all of you; the people of Hyrule. May you always be blessed by the goddesses and may you always live prosperously. A toast as well to my family from Ordon. May you always remember our times together. May you always cherish the moments and the children. And to my lovely wife and Queen. May we always smile on this day and may we always show Landon the right path of the goddesses. And finally, cheers to the people of Hyrule and Ordon, and cheers to Queen Zelda and Prince Landon. And cheers to the safety of Hyrule, may it stay safe this time." Everyone laughed and sipped from their cups.

The servants brought a glorious feast and everyone ate and was merry. I had meant those last words. Twice now I have saved Hyrule and the rest of the world from certain destruction. I wanted no more surprises from evil forces. Gandondorf was dead; Zant was dead; Kannon was dead, and there seemed to be no new menace in sight. I sent a silent prayer to the goddesses, praying that for once, I wouldn't have to be the Great Hero. I had no idea how to be a King, but Zelda knew all there was to know about ruling a kingdom, she would be there to guide me and help me. I could finally be a husband, a father, a normal guy.

After the Castle grew dark and bare, Zelda and I made our way to our bed chamber. Landon had fallen asleep hours ago in his pen but his sleep did not falter as I laid him in his crib. Zelda and I snuck out of the room and lightly closed the door. We changed into our nightly attire and retired to our bed for the night. Zelda snuggled close to me, as she had done every night before, and kissed me goodnight.

"Not bad for our first Kingly and Queenly duties was it my darling?" Zelda smiled.

"No, not bad at all. How did you do it for all this time as a Princess?" I asked curiously.

"Well, honestly my father before us was a great ruler as you know. I learned most of my essential skills from him before our coronation. I watched him many a time during his reign and I learned so much from him. And now, we can pass that legacy to our new son, Prince Landon."

I smiled and kissed her once more. "Goodnight my darling. May the goddesses watch over us and our son as we sleep."

"Goodnight Link. I shall see you in the morning." She nestled into my arms and drifted to sleep. After imagining what the future would bring; the growing of my son, teaching him to fight, teaching him how to rule, and all of the happy years that awaited us, I drifted into the land of sleep after my wife.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Landon Age 5

I carved one last detail into my son's last present. Zelda fitted Landon for his outfit as we prepared for his birthday celebration in the village. Luckily, I was able to finish and hide it away before Zelda and Landon burst through the door.

"Daddy, daddy!" Landon called.

"Yes? What is it son?" I asked, lifting him into my arms and hugging him to me.

"Mommy says we're having a big party!" Zelda giggled.

"Well, today we are having a big party I guess you could say. Everyone in the village is excited to see you." He squirmed a lot in my arms so I put him down. Once his little feet hit the ground, he ran right over to Zelda and grabbed her hand.

"Then let's go Mommy! I want to play!" Landon demanded.

"Now wait just a minute young man." Zelda said in a slightly serious tone. "What do princes say when they want something?"

"Come on Zelda." I reasoned. "He's only five, he'll learn how to be a prince when he's older."

"Link," was all she said before insisting Landon answer her previous question. She waited patiently for Landon's answer. "Well, young prince? What do we say?"

"Please may we go now?" Landon asked, rolling his eyes after the last syllable. I couldn't help but giggle myself.

"Very good Landon." Zelda praised. She turned to me and said, "Link, are you ready to go then?" I nodded in agreement and grabbed the presents I had hidden for Landon. As a family, we made our way to the center of the village. Sera and Hanch set up a two tables and benches in the center of the village for a meal provided by Rusl and Uli. Beth helped Sera set each of the tables and placed a dining set for everyone in the village. Malo played by the stream alongside Talo who sat at the dock fishing. Colin came down from the ranch with Fado; Fado had taken Colin in as the new farm hand since I had been crowned and moved to Castle Town.

The villagers caught a glimpse of us coming down the hill and immediately put down what they were doing and bowed respectfully. I'm sure it had something to do with the fact that I used to live here, but it always made me feel odd when they bow to me. "There's no need for that everyone." I said. "It's only me."

"You're different now. You're King of Hyrule now." Mayor Bo said as he joined the rest of them.

"But I'm still me, I'm still Link." I said. Landon tugged at my shirt; Zelda insisted that I trade in my green hero's tunic for an outfit more suitable for royalty. I picked Landon up for everyone to see and he wrapped his little arm around my shoulder.

"My my, that boy has gotten so much bigger since the last time we saw him." Uli said, placing a bowl of pumpkin soup on the table. "Some days I wish my little Avery was still a baby but what can you do? My Collin is already eleven years old; where has my time gone?"

"I have not personally gone through raising children just yet," Zelda said to Uli, "but I can say it seems only yesterday that I had given birth to Landon. I can't grasp that he is already five years old today." I put my arm around Zelda's shoulders and everyone relaxed along with her. Ilia finally came out of her father's home and trailing behind her was someone I did not recognize. Their hands were clasped together and Ilia was smiling as they strode over to the party. A look of shock briefly painted Ilia's face and then it was replaced by a smile. She and her friend hurried faster to where we stood and bowed.

"Greetings your Majesties." Ilia said giggling a little at the end. She immediately stood up and hugged each of us.

"Hello Ilia. It's good to see you again." Zelda said.

"It's wonderful to see dear friends again. Where's little Prince Landon? I must see him." We called Landon over from Fado, who had tried to tell our five year old all about my days of working for him on the ranch. He always seemed to run to me when he was summoned; I guess it's the "father-son" kind of thing. "Oh my goodness! He has gotten so big since I last saw him."

"It has been awhile Ilia. But look at us. We're being so rude, who is your gentleman caller with you?" Zelda asked her.

"Oh so sorry. King Link, Queen Zelda, this is my fiancée Bromley. He lived in Castle Town during the spread of Twilight and now he is going to live in the old house you did before you became the "Chosen Hero" and "King of Hyrule. I did hear you were selling that space so that you may move into the castle. Is that true or just Castle Town gossip?" Ilia said.

"Well it is true that I'm living in the castle now but I have not yet sold the property." I said. "We are well met Bromley. Congratulations on your engagement."

"Thank you Your Majesty." He politely bowed.

"Please." I said, waiting until his gaze met mine again before continuing. "I was once an Ordonian. Here, I am nothing more than the farm hand that herds goats. I wish to be a friend, not a king in my home village."

"Understood. Then what shall I call you?" Bromley asked.

"You may call me Link. Any friend of Ilia's, is a friend of mine. I can't say a fiancée of Ilia's is a fiancée of mine because I'm married." I joked. The unexplainable tension between the four of us finally shattered and left as we laughed together at my attempt at humor. I set Landon down again, which only made him tug at my shirt again.

"Daddy, can I see you herd goats? Mr. Fado was telling me all about it and I want to see you do it."

"Landon, I don't know."

"Please Daddy please!" He tugged at my shirt harder and stared at me with those big green eyes and melted my heart. I sighed heavily and said, "Alright." Landon cheered and clapped his hands. I pulled out my charm and called Epona into the village. She whinnied and neighed down the hill as if answering my call with words. Her trot came to a sudden halt as she saw us standing before the bridge.

I walked over to her and gave her some loving pats before mounting her. "Zelda, would you like to accompany Landon up the ranch?" I asked.

"Sure darling. Come along little prince." She grabbed his hand and they walked up the hill while Bromley and Ilia followed behind them. The goats grazed peacefully and nibbled at the growing grass on the hill. "Alright Link, where would you like us to wait?"

"The safest place for you is on the other side of the gate. Make sure it's closed tight so that should a goat run towards you, you won't get run over. Would you be a dear Zelda, and just hold Landon up so that he can see?"

"Of course darling." She said. She picked up Landon and pointed to me. "Look Landon, watch Daddy."

I leaned towards Epona's face and patted her neck. "Whaddya say ol' girl? Can you do it one last time?" She puffed in response and shook her head. That was the closest thing to an answer that I was going to get so I clicked and pushed my heel into Epona's side. She immediately started into a trot towards a group of three goats. I turned her to the right and coached her into a full gallop. I whooped and hollered as I pushed the goats closer and closer to the barn. The last goat finally entered the barn and laid himself down in the hay. I latched the barn door and turned to glance at my son. His little hands were clapping away in front of his grin. "Again, again!" Everyone, including myself, began laughing at his comment. I remounted Epona and waited for Ilia to open the gates; I couldn't very well jump the fence with my wife and son on the other side of it.

"Alright now that I'm all worked up and sweaty," I teased, "Let's eat." Everyone cheered and gathered around the tables. Rusl carved the chicken in the center of the table while Uli served the pumpkin soup. Sera poured everyone a glass of milk or spring water and everyone else grabbed the food as it was placed before them. Zelda grabbed enough for her and for Landon, as they would be sharing a plate together. Landon was still not quite old enough to eat everything on his plate so he either took from me or Zelda at meals. "Zelda, are you sure you want to share a plate with him today? I could do it, I've eaten this stuff all of my life."

"No it's alright Link. I don't mind. I'm not feeling that hungry myself so I'll be eating what Landon doesn't eat."

"You're absolutely sure?" She didn't answer; she only took a bite of pumpkin soup from the bowl she and Landon were sharing. I dug into my own food as well and everyone ate and was merry. Towards the end of the meal, Zelda stood before our village and raised her glass.

"Friends, a toast to Landon on his birthday. Happy Birthday my little prince." Zelda said. I had to admit, I was glad this was one of the shorter speeches or toasts that we have done. It was nice to be able to make a toast short, sweet, and to the point. When everyone cleared their plates, Sera surprised everyone with a cake she had made for the occasion, while her daughter Beth carried a smaller cake. "What's this?"

"Beth and I made a cake for the table and Beth worked so hard on a special cake for the little prince." Sera said, setting down the two cakes where the chicken and pumpkin soup used to sit. "Happy Birthday Prince Landon, this cake is especially for you." She pushed the cake closer to my son. The moment I saw the way his face light up, two emotions presented themselves to the front of my mind. One was complete happiness; in this moment everything was perfect and my entire family and friends were happy just enjoying each other's company. And the second was worry; there was an awful lot of sugar in cake and I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that neither of us would get any sleep tonight.

"Sera, you're too kind." I thanked her. "This must have taken quite awhile to bake."

"It was nothing King Link, I assure you." Sera said smiling, and pushing the small cake closer to Landon. He was about to dig in but I stopped him before that fork even touched the icing.

"Hold on a minute young man. Let Daddy cut it for you first." I picked up the knife closest to me. I cut it into small pieces that he could easily pick up and put into his mouth. I had no doubt in my mind that he wouldn't finish it all, I figured Zelda and I would wrap up the rest of it and take it home for him to finish eating another time.

Landon finished the pieces of cake he was going to eat for the night and got down from the table. Zelda got up with him, grabbed his hand, and took him over to the stream to keep him occupied. She had left her cake sit so I wrapped up the remains for her to finish eating later as well. "Thank you all again so much for sharing my son's birthday with Zelda and me." I thanked them.

"Anytime Link. And we would like to thank you for allowing us to celebrate the birth of your son with you. We miss having you around all of the time." Bo said.

"Yeah Link. I mean it is still weird thinking of you as the king now. I remember when you first came to this village with your mom and dad." Fado said.

"Can you tell me about my parents? What happened to them?" I asked, sitting back down at the table and listening intently to Fado and Bo's story.

"Well Link my lad, you were pretty small when you became an orphan so I doubt you'd really remember any of this. Your parents were cherished members of this village. Your father delivered many important items to Hyrule Castle for the royal family and your mother often helped to craft them, that is, everything except for weapons. On the last day of their lives, a sinister man demanded a weapon from your father that was supposed to be taken to Hyrule the next day. When your father and mother refused, I think you can guess what happened next."

"Who would do such a thing?"

"At first we didn't know who it was that had done it. When I took you and the weapon to Hyrule after that horrible incident, a man was in shackles before the king and his young princess. The king had just sentenced him to hang until dead. The princess's handmaiden had taken you children into the other room and so I asked the king about that man's crime. He said the man had been caught running in Faron Woods with blood staining his clothing. He had no choice but to confess I suppose or the guards retraced his steps and found your parents, I don't remember how he said it went. I suppose you'd have to ask your father-in-law about it." Bo finished.

I happened to look over at Zelda and Landon; Zelda bent down to Landon's eye level and smiled lovingly as she watched him stomp his little feet in the water and giggle at his splashes. Watching them in that moment, it was hard to imagine what I would do if I lost them. I almost lost Zelda too many times to count and I'm sure many times she was worried that she would lose me in battle. Landon deserved better than to live in fear each day, fear that a new enemy will arise and be out to destroy us and our happiness. I knew though that my birthday presents for him would suit him well and I prayed that he would never have to use them.

I walked over to Zelda, pulled her to her feet, and kissed her. She smiled under my lips and kissed me back. Landon covered his little eyes and made a gagging sound. I interrupted the kiss and looked down at my son. "Well Landon, are you ready for your birthday presents?"

"Presents? Where are they Daddy?" He asked, excitement filling his eyes. I picked him up, placing him on my shoulders. "Wee!"

"Your presents are waiting for you up this way." I took Zelda's hand in my free one and together we climbed the hill.

"They look like the perfect little family." Bo said to Fado.

"They sure do look happy." Uli agreed.

"The Goddesses know that he deserves it after what he went through. All of his life, he has been alone. Sure we have all mentored him and taught him many things but that doesn't account for growing up without a mother or father. And now that he has a family of his own, I trust in him that he will be the best husband and father for his family. Come now Uli, the sun is setting and we must put the little one to bed. Colin!" Rusl called for his son. Colin ran to his father and mother with his little brother and they disappeared into their home.

Zelda stopped to kiss me under the glow of the setting sun. Her lips seemed warmed by the sun's glimmering light; I tasted the sun from her lips and it only intensified my need to have her in my arms kissing her until the sun once again graced us with its presence. Landon made another "eww" noise so I reached over my shoulder and tickled his little side. He laughed and kicked around on my shoulders which hurt actually and so I brought him down from my shoulders and cradled him in my arms still tickling him. We laughed together as a family and everything was so carefree and easy. I never wanted this moment to end.

"Let me down Daddy please." Landon asked. I stopped laughing, giving out a little cough at the end, and set him down on his feet.

"Are you ready for your presents young prince?" I asked him.

"Yes Daddy." I smiled at my son and went over to Epona to pull out the presents I had hidden there. The first present, I had worked on for an entire month, it took an exceptionally long time to carve the wood just right. I had to sneak out of the castle just to find the wood and sneak back in to avoid the glares from my wife that I knew I would get if she had been on my present planning. "What is it Daddy?"

"Your first present my son, is a slingshot. It was the very first we….tool that I purchased ever. It proved to be quite handy but on the other hand, it was rather enjoyable to shoot. I only have one rule for you to follow when using it. You must only aim it at a target, never at a living thing. And you can use any seed that you can fire."

"How do I shoot it?" He asked, examining his new slingshot in his little hands.

"Daddy will teach you in a little while. But first, your next present." I brought out a baby mare paint horse. "A noble prince needs a noble steed."

"A horsey! It's a horsey Mommy!" Landon's eyes lit up; he began jumping up and down with excitement and he exchanged glances with Zelda and I as if he was expecting us to say "We're just kidding" or "You're not getting a real horse until you're old enough to ride it".

"You can name her whatever you want." Zelda chimed in. After all, she had wanted to give him a palace white stallion foal but a merchant had been traveling through Hyrule and he was selling paint foals for a decent price. "What would you like her name to be Landon?"

He only thought for about a minute or so before blurting out…"Rain!"

"That's a very nice name choice Landon. Do you have any other presents for him?" Zelda asked. She petted Rain on her neck and stroked her beautiful white mane.

"Well, just a little something called….a fishing rod. Now I can teach you how to properly fish."

"Of course." Zelda mumbled under her breath. I paid her no mind, instead I grabbed Landon's hand and brought him over to my wooden dummy. Until the sun had completely set, I taught Landon all that I could about how to use his slingshot. When the sky grew dark and the moonlight kissed the ground, Landon didn't want to give up training. I promised him we had all the time in the world for him to practice. I also promised to teach him my methods of horse wrangling and the proper way for a princely figure to mount and ride his noble steed, all the while with my loving wife watching over the two of us.

I thought to myself as we went to bed later that night how blessed I truly was. I had been chosen to be the hero to save the kingdom, I won the heart of the princess and married her, and now the greatest blessing of all is that I have a son to carry on my legacy. "Thank you great goddesses. Thank you for my family." I whispered my prayer before closing my eyes and allowing sleep to overcome me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Landon Age 10

I began slipping out of unconsciousness, slowly bringing myself back into reality. I could suddenly feel the sheets as they wrapped around my body and I was also aware that another body was in my arms. Zelda smelled like the roses I had picked for her yesterday. Her hair smelled wonderful even though small strands of it were working their way up my nose as I breathed in her sweet scent. I tried to force my mind into shutting down for a little while longer but that proved to be difficult once a third body began jumping up and down on my sleeping place.

"Daddy, Mommy! Wake up! Today is the day!" Landon shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Landon, it's still early. Go back to bed son." I said.

"Come on come on! Wake up! Today is the day!" He repeated.

"Landon." Now Zelda was awake. "I've told you before about waking us up in such a manner."

"Don't be too hard on him dear." I yawned. "He is still a kid."

"Daddy please wake up! You said today is the day!" Landon stopped jumping and shook my shoulders impatiently. "Please Daddy please!"

"Alright alright!" I said. "I'm getting up." I pushed the covers aside and sat up after Landon finally jumped down from our bed. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and stretched out my back. A knock on the door made me jump.

"Good morning your Majesties. We have prepared breakfast for you and the young prince. We hope you'll find it to your liking." Cyrus said.

"Very good Cyrus. You may take leave for the morning." I said. Zelda finally decided she was awake enough to get out of bed for the day. She groaned as she rose out of bed and stretched her shoulders. She looked so beautiful, even in the morning. She went over to the vanity and immediately began brushing through her hair and re-braiding it. Landon had disappeared from the room with Cyrus; he probably started pigging out on his breakfast. It at least gave us time to wake up completely and get dressed.

"So, what exactly did you promise our son would happen today?" Zelda asked me, removing her night clothes and exchanging them for her favorite dress.

"I promised him that I would teach him how to use his new…tools that I made him for his birthday last week."

"Link, I do wish you wouldn't craft him such dangerous presents. A prince has no need of such things."

"Zelda, we've been through this. I'm teaching him basic defense skills. I don't predict that more monsters will appear in the kingdom anytime soon but I want him to able perform basic abilities against foes. Besides, I don't plan to teach him swordsmanship until he's at least a teenager."

Zelda nearly dropped her crown in shock. "You're planning to teach him what?"

"If you can learn swordsmanship so can he." I reasoned, placing my own crown on my head. I straightened my royal tunic and pants until my outfit was perfect and unwrinkled. Zelda still seemed very angry with me so I walked over to her and placed my hands on her shoulders. "Are you angry my love?"

She sighed heavily. "I just don't understand why you feel this is more important to teach him rather than how to rule Hyrule."

I turned her around to face me before answering her question. "There is plenty of time for him to learn how rule. You never know when someone new is going to come along and attempt to take over our kingdom. If he knows how, he can defend the kingdom alongside the people."

"How do you know someone will try to take over the kingdom?"

"How do you know they won't?" I retorted. "Honey, after I defeated Zant and Ganondorf I thought Hyrule was safe again. And then look what happened; Zant's brother came after us and the kingdom again. It's always something."

Zelda grabbed my hand. "Link, honey. Are you really that worried about being attacked again?"

"I'm more worried about it happening when I'm not here. What if something happens to us and THEN someone decides to attack. What if he can't fight them off? What if he can't save the kingdom, what if he loses it, what will….?" My worried rambling was suddenly disrupted by my wife's lips. Her kiss slowly eased the tension out of my shoulders and I could almost feel my brain shutting off for a moment. She eventually broke the kiss and gently grasped my face in her hands.

"I can see that this worries you so. My point is that you and I don't know when we'll be leaving this world and I just want to make sure Landon will rule the right way. Instead of concentrating and worrying about "what ifs" why don't we go to breakfast, spend the day with our son, and live today."

I smiled. She was right; life was about living in the now, living it day by day instead of worrying about tomorrow. I nodded my agreement, leading her to the bedroom door. We found Landon in the dining hall, stuffing his face with eggs, toast, and apples. I smiled at Zelda, trying to teach him the proper way to sit at the "royal table" and eat a "royal meal". And not two minutes ago she was telling me to not worry about how he will be in the future; you got to love her I guess.

I joined my wife and son at the breakfast table and the minute I sat down, Landon's chat mode turned completely on. "So Daddy, what will you teach me today?"

"Today my son, you will be shown how to use a bow and arrow."

"What about my slingshot?"

"That is child's play." I said taking a bite of my breakfast. "It comes in handy to stun something or it can kill smaller things." Zelda cleared her throat in disapproval. "Which you must never do and why I told you to only aim it at the crafted targets." I looked back at Zelda; she continued to look at her plate and slowly eat her breakfast. Assuming I was in the clear, I proceeded to tell Landon what I expected of him when using his new bow and arrow.

"Okay Daddy. I won't aim my new bow and arrow at anything living."

"Good boy." We finished breakfast together and not long after that, Landon darted through the castle doors, heading for Castle Town. Zelda halted his hastened resolve and told him, "When the royal family leaves the confines of the castle, we walk with grace and dignity through Castle Town. And we wave and acknowledge the people who greet us with kindness and concern. Then we make our way to the gate where we will practice your bow and arrow. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mother." Landon said. He waited patiently for Zelda and me to arrive at the gates before he walked with us, directly beside Zelda. The two gates opened and we took in the townspeople going about their business and the glory of the fountain in the town square. The day was beautiful, the perfect day to get out of the castle and mingle amongst our loyal subjects. We told the guards not to announce we were coming through; I just wanted to walk amongst them and get to the South Gate.

As we passed, those who noticed us bowed their respect and went about their merry way. Telma, however, was a different story. "Link…I mean King Link…I mean Your Majesty. May I treat you a drink at my bar?"

"Not today Telma." I said. "Thank you for the offer but today I'm teaching the young prince a very important skill."

Telma looked down as if she finally noticed my son at Zelda's side. "Why hello little prince. It is so nice to see how big you have gotten since the last time I saw you."

"Hello. My name is Prince Landon and it is nice to see you today." Landon repeated the words that Zelda forced into his head a million times. He sounded a little rehearsed.

Telma laughed. "It's certainly nice to see you. And hello Your Majesty," she said finally acknowledging my wife. "You're looking lovely as ever."

"Why thank you Telma. Perhaps someday soon, King Link and I shall attend your bar and drink with you."

"That would make my night Your Majesties. I shall excuse myself and allow their majesties to go about their way. Have a pleasant day King Link and Queen Zelda."

We bowed our heads in goodbye. The Southern Gates drew nearer and the guards allowed us safe passage. We heard the grand gates slam closed; I told Landon it was okay if he wanted to run down the giant staircases. In fact, he got no farther than a few steps before I picked him up and put him on my back. Together, we soared down the stairs and hit the field. The Goron standing guard at the southern path had set up targets along the field.

Zelda meandered on the steps as she watched the two of us. I stood behind Landon and held the bow in front of him as he should hold it. I stopped him from firing the first arrow, insisting that he observe me fire one from my own Hero's bow.

"Observe how I hold the bow and how I let go of my arrow. Soon, with enough practice you should be able to do this while hanging upside down." I teased.

"What?"

"Just concentrate on my technique." I pulled back my arrow and aimed for the target next the Goron. My elbow came all the way back, charging the force of the arrow. I aimed for dead center of the target and I let go of the arrow. It shot into the target, hitting the center ring. "Now you try." Landon took his position in front of me and I helped him pull back on the bow string, pulling the arrow back with it. "Now son, it is key not to let go of the bow. Hold onto that bow with your dominant hand. Pull back with your opposite hand and let go when you have the target dead center." I instructed.

I slowly let go of my grasp on Landon's hands and backed up to give him plenty of room to fire. He finally let go of the arrow and it landed just at the foot of the target. His shoulders slumped in discouragement. I placed my reassuring hand on his slumped shoulder and said, "Don't worry son. No one gets it the first time. With practice, you'll be as good as I am."

"You really think so Daddy?" He asked me.

"Of course son." He picked his bow back up and drew another arrow. He tried and tried until after his tenth arrow, he finally hit the target. He didn't hit the center but he at least hit the target. He jumped up and down with excitement. "Good job son. What did I tell you? Just keep practicing and you will eventually hit the target dead center."

Metal against stone echoed throughout the field and I found Cyrus clomping down the stairs towards Zelda with what looked like a serious expression. "What is it Cyrus?" I asked.

"We need Your Majesties back at the castle. It would appear that there are some nomads passing through that have committed some awful crimes and we need Your Majesties to decide their fate." Zelda looked at me with the saddest of expressions.

"But Cyrus, I promised Landon that today would be a family day."

"I am so sorry Your Majesty. It can't be helped." Cyrus said sympathetically. I looked at Landon, disappointment threatening to overcome his happy face. When I looked back to Zelda, understanding filled her expression. I was confused.

"Cyrus, King Link and Prince Landon will spend the rest of the day training. I, on the other hand, will take the liberty of seeing to the prisoner's punishment." I walked up to Zelda and lovingly grabbed her shoulders.

"Are you sure my darling? If they require both of us then perhaps I should go." I asked.

"It is alright my dear. My father had done so on his own before me and I am more than capable of doing so. You said so yourself, this is Landon's day. Go have a father and son day." She smiled lovingly, not one look of regret or anger tainting it. I kissed her passionately and whispered, "Thank you sweetheart, I love you" against her lips before breaking the kiss completely. "Landon," she called, "You do as your father says and I will see both of you at dusk for dinner."

"Understood Mother." Landon said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Cyrus, one more thing before you depart with the Queen." I said.

"Yes Your Majesty?"

"Please have the next available guards escort Epona and Rain to the Southern Gate."

"I'll see to it personally Your Majesty." He placed his fist over his heart and bowed obediently. Zelda followed behind him and together they disappeared back into Castle Town. I instructed Landon to keep practicing with the bow until the horses arrived. Cyrus eventually came back, Epona on one side and Rain on the other. Landon and I put away our bows and took the reins from Cyrus.

Mounting Rain proved to be very easy for Landon so I paid no attention to him as I mounted Epona. "Now Landon, there are only a few things you need to know about riding a horse. Wrap the reins around your hands like this," I showed him and then continued. "Now, this is very simple; if you want to turn right, take the rein in your right hand and pull it to the right and the horse will follow. The same thing goes for going to the left. Don't hold the rings too tight otherwise Rain will want to stop when you don't want her to. Pull back on the reins to bring her to a stop. Now, to get her going, kick your heels into her side, not too hard, but hard enough that she knows what you want her to do. You don't even have to say anything, but I like to do it for formality sake." I said smiling.

He looked ready to go; we kicked our girls into a trot and we made our way to Hyrule Field. Now that Landon knew how to ride a horse, we needed to do something to bond as men. There was only one activity I could think of that would do well to bring a father and son together. "Landon," I called bringing Epona to a gentle walk. Landon followed my example and I caught up with him. "Whaddya say you and I go to Ordon?"

"Where's that Daddy?"

"It's my home village. You haven't been there since you were five so I'm not sure how much you remember about it. But I know everyone would love to see you."

"Okay Daddy."

"I'll show ya one of my favorite things to do while we're there." I said. We headed down through the field and onto the trail that would lead us to Ordon. The familiar chirping of birds and the sweet smell of the Ordon trees greeted us next to Coro's house. He still sat next to that same fireplace with lantern oil as if he hadn't moved in years.

"Oh goodness. Greetings Your Majesty. Can I interest you in some oil or a lantern perhaps?" Coro asked.

"That won't be necessary today Coro. We're just on our way to Ordon."

"Are you by any chance the Ordonian that I met? That horse you are riding seems very familiar."

"Why yes. I'm the Ordonian you sold oil to. Now if you'll excuse me, there are people in Ordon waiting for us." I said. We pressed the horses on and turned the little corners through the tunnel-like passage into Faron Woods. I could walk this trail blindfolded; I love coming back to this village. We passed Bromley's house and I made Landon stop our horses again. "You see that house right there Landon?"

He looked in the direction I pointed and looked back at me. "Yes?"

"That is where I used to live."

"Really?"

"Yes son. That's where I came from, I've lived there for as long as I can remember until Twilight started to take over Hyrule but I'll tell you that story another day." I kicked Epona forward and I lead Landon down through the village. Everyone in the village was out enjoying the beautiful day. Normally the kids would be playing but the years finally caught up with me. Malo and Avery were the only kids left in the village. As I watched the two of them play, another little girl came out from Mayor Bo's house and joined them. I didn't recognize her; but I had to assume she was related to Mayor Bo somehow.

Ilia soon came out after her, "You be careful now Cora, you come back to the house before dark do you understand?"

"Yes Mommy." She called back.

"Well whaddya know." I called to Ilia. "Look who we have here." I teased.

"Link? Is that you? I'm sorry I can't see you behind the King." She teased back. I dismounted Epona and walked to greet Ilia with a friendly hug. "It is so good to see you."

"When did you have a baby?" I couldn't help but blurt out. "I mean, it's good to see you too." I laughed embarrassed.

Ilia laughed too. "Well, the truth is that when I told you Bromley and I was engaged, I was pregnant."

"Oh."

"We had Cora not long after the ceremony. She turned five not too long ago."

"I see. Well congratulations." I said.

"Who's your friend Mommy?" Cora asked, coming up to us.

"Cora, this is my friend Link. But he's also the King."

"You're the king?" She asked astonished. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's a pleasure to meet you little lady. Behind me is my son, Prince Landon. But while we're here, he's just Landon." I turned to my son. "Come on down from Rain now son and say hello." He did as I instructed and he stood next to me.

"Hello. My name is Prince Landon and it is nice to see you today." He said in that same rehearsed tone.

I whispered to Landon. "You don't have to be so formal here. These people are old friends."

He cleared his throat. "Hi. I'm Landon." He said with a smile. For whatever reason, Landon took a "formal greeting" meaning that he wasn't supposed to smile or be genuine. I would have to talk to Zelda about that.

"We came to get some fishing done." I informed Ilia. "If anyone wants to join us, we'll be fishing behind Jaggle and Pergie's house." I placed my hand on Landon's shoulders and lead him over to the dock behind Jaggle and Pergie's house. I pulled out the fishing rod that Colin made me years ago and I also pulled out the fishing rod I had made for Landon.

Together, we sat on that dock and fished until dusk was drawing near. I looked behind us after Landon caught one of the biggest Greengill and I saw the orange aura of the setting sun. I put his Greengill with my Ordon Catfish and I said to him, "We should go buddy. Mom is going to be expecting us soon." I put away our fishing rods, picked up our fish, and walked my son over to our waiting horses.

When we finally made it back to Hyrule Castle, there were two guards at the Southern Gate. "What's the meaning of this, soldiers?"

"Just a precaution Your Majesty."

"At ease boys." I teased. Landon giggled, which meant that someone appreciated my joke. We walked through Castle Town, waving to everyone who came across our path. All of a sudden, I heard a crashing sound. I looked for Landon and I found him lying on the ground next to a little girl that I have never seen before.

"I'm…I'm really sorry." Landon struggled to get out.

"Oh no. It was my fault." The girl tried to apologize. Then she looked up at my son. "Oh…oh my gosh. You're the prince…I'm…I'm so sorry."

"Please, it's okay. Out here, I am a friend." I tried to hide my smile. I was so proud of my boy. It turns out I was a positive role model already. "What's your name?"

"Relena. My name is Relena."

Landon offered his hand. "I'm Landon. It's nice to meet you."

She took his hand. "It's nice to meet you too."

I thought to myself that I should help my son out. "Hello Relena. Would you like to join us for dinner tonight along with your parents?"

"Um…I don't have a mommy or a daddy."

"Come and join us for dinner and then we shall see about getting you better accommodations." I offered. "Come along children." They took either of my hands and I lead them up to the castle. We found my wife in the dining hall, in her usual spot at the head of the table. She got up as she saw me coming in with our son and a guest.

"Boys, you're home. Who is our young guest?" She asked, smiling a little.

"This is Relena. Landon's new little friend." I said. Dinner was served and afterwards we excused the children to run off and play for a while. "So, Zelda there is something that I need to discuss about Relena."

"Where are her parents?" Zelda asked.

"She said she doesn't have any parents. From the looks of her, I'd say someone in the village has been taking care of her but we need to find out who. But what do you say we let her stay here?"

"Stay here in the palace?" She asked.

"We have plenty of room. I think we should help this little girl out. And this is the first friend Landon has ever made."

She just smiled and thought about it to herself. I just sat there, anxiously awaiting what she was going to say. "Alright. If we talk to her and she says yes, then she can stay."

I smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "You're such a reasonable Queen." She laughed hysterically.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Eight Years Later

"Yah!" I shouted, launching myself towards my dad. He had let me borrow his wooden shield for the purpose of practicing swordsmanship.

"Give up yet Landon?" Dad asked me as he and I crossed blades. I tried with every ounce of my strength to push against the force of my dad trying to overcome me with his Master Sword.

"Never!" I grunted, finally shoving him back a bit. Once my blade was free, I rolled backwards, immediately bringing up my shield to catch the blow Dad tried to land on me.

"Very good." He praised. "You've learned well my son. What say you and I take a break and stop ignoring poor Relena over there?" He offered his hand to pick me off of the ground, which I took. Dad dusted off my tunic and patted my shoulders. Relena waited on the stairs, arms crossed and leaning against the wall. She smiled as we walked closer to her. "Hello, Relena."

"Hello Your Majesty. You were very impressive today." She complimented. She unfolded her arms and gave me a friendly hug when I reached her.

"Thanks so much Relena. That's so nice of you to say." Dad said.

"You were great too Landon." She added.

"Thanks."

"There's one thing I don't understand though. Who decides to train on their birthday?" She asked me.

"My birthday was yesterday actually." I informed her.

"Ah, but you remember that your mother and I haven't given you your present yet?" Dad chimed in.

"What do you mean?"

Just then, Dad's mentor Rusl came riding from the south Hyrule Field. He stopped his horse and walked over to my dad with welcome arms. "Good day Your Majesty. Link, m'boy, it has been far too long."

Dad and Rusl hugged and when they broke the hug, Dad said, "Indeed it has old friend. Have you brought the present I requested?"

"I have." He pulled a magnificent looking sheath from the satchel on his horse. The hilt alone on this sword was beautifully crafted and it was one of the most glorious swords I have ever seen other than the Master Sword. Dad told me all about the Master Sword's abilities to stand against even the purest of evil without falter and only my father was chosen to be its wielder. Dad broke through my thoughts and called me back to attention.

"Son, I had this sword made for your eighteenth birthday but only after I have deemed you worthy to wield it. Today is that day my son. This sword is yours."

I took the sword from his hands. "Really?"

"And to go with it," He pulled a Hylian shield from Rusl's horse as well, "A Hylian shield. You know how to use them Son. I employ you to always wield these for the good of the kingdom; protect the ones you love and all of Hyrule. Some day Son, the people will look to you to protect them. I know that seems like a big burden sometimes but always remember that you do have a choice. Look to yourself to know what's right and you'll never go wrong."

I smiled at my gifts and smiled at my father. I pulled him into a manly hug. "Thanks Dad. It's a great honor."

He pulled out of my hug and patted my shoulder. "I'm glad you like it son." Dad turned back to Relena. "Relena dear, why don't you go back inside and see if Zelda is ready for some lunch."

She bowed. "Right away Your Majesty. I'll see you in a little while Landon." Relena walked up the stairs and disappeared through the South Gates. Dad gave me a suspicious glance.

"What's that about Son?" He asked.

"Relena and I are going to take a horse ride into Faron Woods. And um…we're actually going for a picnic." For some unknown reason to me, Dad smirked after I said that. I secretly hoped that we weren't going to have one of these talks but Dad had that look in his eye.

"I remember the first time I took your mom on a picnic to Faron Woods. It was where I tried to tell her that I loved her. So, Landon, why are you guys going to Faron Woods huh?" He nudged my shoulder.

"We're just…going for a picnic together." I pulled out my bow and arrow and readied my aim at a nearby tree.

"Oh come on Landon. Are you sure there is nothing going on between you and Relena?"

I dropped my bow and nearly fired the arrow into the ground. "Dad, nothing is going on between me and Relena. We're just very good friends, okay."

His smile grew even wider. "Whatever you say Landon. When will you be coming home?"

"I don't know yet Dad but I just want to spend the day with her. As friends." Dad dropped it from that point on. Together we hit a few targets and returned to the stables where servants waited with my picnic basket and Rain, saddled and ready for depature.

"Where's Autumn?" I asked. Shortly after we turned sixteen, Mom and Dad gave Relena a Quarter Horse mare. She named her Autumn after her color and her Autumn birthday.

"She's right here Landon." Relena suddenly appeared into the stable atop Autumn. Her hair was blowing in the wind, her riding attire was very well fitted. Her smile beamed in glow of the sun coming through the cracks in the stable. She was…beautiful. "Are you ready to go or what Landon?"

"You better hurry Landon." Dad encouraged me. "It's best not to keep a lady waiting."

"Dad!" I whispered under my breath. I mounted Rain and met up with Relena and Autumn. "Let's go Relena." She giggled and followed my lead to Faron Woods. I looked over my shoulder at Dad; he smiled and waved and he was joined by Mom. She wrapped her arms through his and laid her head on his shoulder. And that was how I left my parents.

Relena and I were nearing Faron Woods and we decided to slow down the horses and just walk the rest of the way. "Hey Landon." Relena suddenly said.

"What is it Relena?"

"Your dad, he sure seems to know a lot about fighting."

"It's not that. He was just a farm hand."

"You're kidding." We reached Faron Woods but we lingered on our horses, engrossed in this conversation.

"No, really. He's told me this story a million times. He used to be a farmhand and then his friend and the village kids got taken away by some evil creatures and he was thrown into saving Hyrule."

Relena got down off of Autumn. "So how did your dad meet your mom?"

"He said they knew each other as kids. But since she had to learn to rule, she and Dad hadn't really seen each other until Dad saved her and the kingdom." I dismounted from Rain and patted her neck affectionately.

"He is very good at swordsmanship." Relena complimented.

"Yeah he is. I just hope I can be as good as him."

"I think you've got a long way to go." Relena teased.

"Oh really?" I asked. "Perhaps you'd like a demonstration of my abilities?"

"Hmm, what abilities would those be?" She asked, smiling and giggling.

"Alright Miss Relena, you are about to eat your words. Come on." I pulled her by the hand and lead her up the path to Ordon.

"Landon, where are we going?"

"I'm going to show you just what my father has taught me."

"What about the horses?" She asked, no longer fighting my hand in hers. Once I realized that, I felt as if my palms were sweating and my heartbeat was much faster.

"Right…we should…take them with us." My eyes found their way to our hands that were still intertwined together. I dropped her hand awkwardly and walked over to Rain. I took her reins in my hand and lead her, Relena, and Autumn to my dad's home village of Ordon. The scarecrow dummy he set up years ago was still there; obviously the pumpkin head was changed over the years. No one would want to beat on a dummy that smelled like rotting pumpkin. Of course, now that dummy was in the yard of Bromley and Ilia. The house came into view, Ilia and her husband were coming out of the house with a set of twins and a little girl eagerly climbed down the ladder.

"Who's there?" Ilia asked.

"Um…it's me…Landon. And my…friend Relena."

"Oh, you mean Prince Landon right?" Bromley asked, pointing at me.

I tried not to roll my eyes but I said, "Yes, Prince Landon. And this is my friend Relena."

"What can we do for you?" Ilia asked, juggling one of the twins on her hip.

"Well, we were wondering if we could practice some moves on the dummy that my dad had built over there. Would you mind?" I asked politely.

"Of course not. I told Bromley that he should probably take that thing apart since no one was using it but if you'd like to use it today you are more than welcome. My husband and I are on our way to my father's for a visit so…train away to your heart's content."

I bowed politely in thanks. They disappeared down the hill into the village and left Relena and I completely alone.

"They were nice people." She commented.

"Yeah. Ilia was a friend of Dad's when he lived here. So anyway, back to my original point."

"Which was what exactly?" She smiled tauntingly. Relena was trying her very best to bait me into showing off. I couldn't figure out why but my best guess was that she just wanted to tease me.

"I have improved in my training. I can tear apart that dummy over there." I smiled, pulling out my sword.

"Prove it." She took several steps away from the dummy and folded her hands behind her back. I took a deep breath and readied my sword. Like a striking cobra, I wailed on that dummy. Strike after strike, that dummy just wobbled to and fro. I could count each strike after each move, including special ones that my dad said were passed down to him by a golden wolf. Relena seemed impressed but her face wasn't expressing much of it.

"And there you have it." I put my sword back in the sheath.

"Landon, I've seen those moves about a million times. I meant with your other…tools. Like…the bow and arrow."

"Oh. Well…I guess I can show you that." I pulled my bow out and an arrow from my quiver. I turned back to Relena. "Well come over here."

"Wait, what?"

"You think my skills are lacking, I want to see you try. Come over here and show me what you can do." She smirked and walked over to me. "Try it out."

She looked at me, shocked. "But…I don't know what I'm doing." I faced her towards the dummy and wrapped her right hand around the bow and held it there.

I cleared my throat as silently as I could manage. "Okay, so, you hold the bow like this." I grabbed her left hand and put the arrow in it. I brought her hand back as if I was firing the bow myself. "Next, pull back on the arrow like this. Keep your elbow level like this." I removed my hand from her elbow and moved it to her shoulder, forcing her to bring it down to the right level for her to shoot. The smell of her hair filled my nose; she smelled like roses and the castle. She smelled like…home. I immediately pushed that thought out of my head; Relena was my friend, she would never fall for me.

"Am I doing this right Landon?" She asked, breaking through my clashing inner monologue.

"Yes. Now, when I give the word, just let go of the arrow."

"That's it?" She asked.

"Yes." I took a few steps back. "Don't let go of anything but that arrow and never lose sight of the target. Now, are you ready?"

"Yes." She nodded. I could see her tremble just a bit but I decided to let it slide.

"Okay in 3…2…1…Fire." She did as I instructed and she managed to hit the torso of the dummy.

"I did it!" She screamed.

"That's pretty good for your first time I'll admit." Considering that I didn't even hit the target my first time. I was ten but even so, it's kind of embarrassing.

"Can you show me something else? You're a very good teacher." She handed my bow back to me. When I went to take it from her, our hands met again. This time I could swear I felt a flash of warmth come over my hand as it touched hers. I couldn't explain what it was but all I knew was that I didn't want it stop.

"Sure…I've got…a slingshot…and um…" I suddenly couldn't think. Why was this happening? What was happening? Could my dad have been right? Was I falling for my best friend, my only friend in this entire world? The real question though was what she thought of me. Should I just ask her? Or should I just tell her how I feel and wait for her response?

"Landon."

"Yes Relena?"

"Umm….are you going to take back your bow?" She smiled nervously and let go of the bow. I didn't have a full grasp on it so it fell to the ground with a light thud. I laughed nervously and bent down to pick it up.

"Sorry." I couldn't stop laughing nervously. "Relena, can I just say something?"

"What is it Landon?"

"I….I'm just really glad that you're my best friend." I finished.

"You're my best friend too Landon." She gave me a friendly hug. Holding her, something just felt right about it. It may have been a friendly hug and maybe she didn't want it to be anything more but I knew without a doubt that holding her made me feel….complete. I still couldn't shake the feeling that maybe my dad was right. But the hug ended too soon because Cyrus came charging through the forest. "Cyrus, what is it?" Relena asked. She walked toward him. Then we noticed the blood pouring from in his suit of armor and the arrow that caused it.

"Oh my gosh." Relena cried, "What happened?"

"Prince Landon, it's your parents." Cyrus barely managed to get out through his clenched teeth. He cradled his abdomen, around where the arrow struck him.

"What about them? What's happened to them Cyrus?" I asked, running to kneel beside him. Part of me was trying to think of the best way to help him and part of me was completely focused on what was going on with my parents. "Cyrus, what happened to my mom and dad?"

"They've been captured young Prince. They are gone." My heart shattered. Not two hours ago, my parents were happily looking on after Relena and I, still in love and serene. Now, it seems that all as been plunged into chaos and sorrow.

I stood up, pulling half of Cyrus and Relena pulling up the other half. "We have to get back to the castle. We'll also send for the doctor on our way through Castle Town."

"Right Landon. We better hurry." Relena and I helped Cyrus back onto his horse, immediately rushing back to Rain and Autumn once we got him situated. We galloped with full velocity back to the castle; thoughts crowded my mind. What was going to happen now? Who could've done this? Who would do this? I had not one single answer and it was at that moment that I would not stop until I found the answers. I asked the first guard I saw once we reached the gates to hurry to the doctor's home and summon him to the castle immediately. We pressed on as fast as we could, carrying Cyrus the whole way.

We set him down in the main ballroom and waited anxiously for the doctor to arrive. The guards burst through the doors with the doctor smushed in between the two of them. He went right to work on Cyrus, removing the arrow and stopping the bleeding. It seemed to take forever but the doctor finally put away his tools and said, "Cyrus will heal quite nicely. I wish you a pleasant day Your Highness." He bowed and left the castle.

"Thank you for your help Your Highness. It was not necessary." Cyrus thanked me.

"I've known you my entire life Cyrus. I couldn't just leave you in Ordon to die. No thanks is necessary."

"What do we do know Landon?" Relena asked me. She held onto me; I guessed she was worried I just might collapse from the stress of today. And she had every right to be. With everything that happened in so short of a time, it was too overwhelming. My dad's words rang in my head.

"Landon. Someday the kingdom will look to you. You must be strong and persevere. It is important that you always remember what you stand for and never give up." My dad said.

I mentally shook myself. "We need to look for a clue."

"A clue?" Relena asked.

"Yes. A note, a piece of clothing, anything that can tell me something about my parents and if they're okay." I looked down to Relena. "I'm sorry Relena. I just wanted us to have a nice picnic today."

She rubbed my arm in comfort. "It's okay Landon. I know you're worried. I am too. But we'll find them. If I learned anything from living with your family for all of these years, it's that you never give up. Nothing can keep your family down."

We scoured all over the castle; we searched the ballrooms, the kitchen, the throne room. And then we made our way to the bedrooms. Skewered to the door of my parent's room was a written note signed to me.

"Landon." Relena couldn't think of anything else to say. I took down the note and held it at a length both of us could read. It said…

_Dear Prince Landon,_

_ If you want to see your parents again, you'll have to prove that you're the son of the Great Hero. There are six temples that could be housing one of your parents. Which ones will be up to you to figure out. The six temples are: The Forest Temple, The Death Mountain Temple, The Water Temple, Snowpeak Ruins, The Temple of Time, and The City in the Sky. If I were you, I'd get started looking for your mommy and daddy. I'm afraid they don't have a lot of time. See you soon little prince. _

_ Demetrius_

I tore the note in half; anger consumed me and I couldn't help but through myself into the wall.

"Landon." Relena tried to reach me. "Landon, calm down. It's okay."

"No." I screamed. "It's not okay Relena. My parents have been abducted and I'm being sent on a wild goose chase. Who knows if they're even in one of those six temples like he claims they are? I don't know if I can do this."

She pulled me away from the wall and into a hug. She held herself to me until I gave in and wrapped my arms around her. Then she whispered in my ear. "You can do this Landon. You've got what it takes. You are the son of the Chosen Hero. If anyone can, you can."

"You really believe that?"

"I do. Would I lie to you?" She asked.

We held each other for a little bit longer. There was one thing I needed to get before we left. I didn't bother telling Relena; I marched straight into my parent's bedroom. Dad's wardrobe rested on the other side of the room and inside was the garb of the Chosen Hero. It has seen many battles and from the history my father told me, many Chosen Heroes. Given the current situation, I am the chosen hero for my parents. Demetrius wanted me specifically and therefore only I could help my parents now. It turns out my dad was right; someday Hyrule would look to me. Today is that day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Faron Woods: The Forest Temple

I ripped the note and threw it across the room. Whoever this Demetrius was, he was going to regret the day he decided to threaten my parents' kingdom. I took one last good look in the mirror; Dad's green Hero's tunic fit me rather well. I couldn't help but glance at the picture of my parents. I wondered to myself if I'd ever be able to see them again. I would if I could just be brave enough to take my weapons and go after them. A knock on the door made me jump. It also broke me out of my self-doubt and uncertainty. "Relena?" I asked.

"Hey. Are you okay Landon?" Relena asked. She looked really worried; she stood there awkwardly twiddling her fingers and looking at me as if I may combust. "New outfit?"

I looked down at the tunic. "It's….it's my dad's. I thought I would need the inspiration. Dad isn't here but…this is a part of him. If I carry him with me, maybe he'll help me through this."

Relena smiled warmly. "You're a good person Landon. You'll find them, I know you will."

I sighed. "Thanks Relena."

She crossed the floor, closer to me. "What is it? You're sighing."

"So what?" I asked. I folded my arms and glared at the floor.

"When you sigh like that, it means that something is wrong. So, just tell me what it is." She insisted.

"You know me too well Relena. I'm just…worried. I don't think I can do this. What if I mess this up? What if I get my parents killed?" My worries spilled out of me in a rush, each emotion getting tangled together in an unrecognizable mess. I just about finished my rant and then Relena suddenly wrapped her arms around my waist, rested her head on my chest, and squeezed me gently. In return, I wrapped my arms around her, accepting her comfort and friendship.

"Landon, take a deep breath. Just remember to breathe." She pulled away from me, in all seriousness, she said, "Landon, if anyone can do this you can. You have been working so hard and training every day. Your dad has taught you so much and you honestly improved."

"Thanks Relena."

"I don't say this often enough I guess but I believe in you Landon."

I was shocked. "You…you do?"

She smiled and chuckled at my surprise. "I always have. I believe in you and I believe that you can do anything that you set your mind to." She had never before said anything so nice to me. It was complete news to me that she felt that way about me; sure we were best friends but up until now we have always teased each other and taunted one another. My ears couldn't believe that these words came from her mouth.

Instead of being an idiot and saying something to ruin the moment, I pulled her in for another tight hug. "Thank you Relena." I whispered. "It means so much to me that you are my best friend." I couldn't come up with a reason but…I liked the way she felt in my arms. We never really hugged before either so I didn't know how good it felt to hold her close to me. She was so warm and she smelled so sweet. I didn't want to break the hug but my brain told me that if I didn't, it might make the moment awkward or even worse.

I cleared my throat, along with the awkward silence that settled between us after our hug. "Well, I guess we should get started." I headed for the door.

"Landon, where are you going?" Relena asked.

I stopped in the threshold. My brain finally caught up with me; I had no idea where the "Forest Temple" was. But fortunately for me, my dad was not the only person who knew where it was. But I had no idea where to even start. I didn't even turn around; no point in backtracking. "Do you know where the Forest Temple is?" I asked her.

"No."

"Neither do I."

"Well that's a problem now don't you think?" She asked. "You can't just act blindly in a situation like this."

"And just how would you know about a situation like this? Have your parents gone missing? I don't think so." I snapped, finally breaking from the threshold and facing my best friend. She looked at me like she didn't know me anymore, I became a total stranger to her.

"No Landon. But my parents were killed in front of me."

I blinked. She told me that she had no parents but never before had she revealed that horrible news. "Relena…I'm sorry. You never told me that."

"Well Landon you should learn to ask before you snap at me."

She was right, again. "You're right. I'm sorry Relena. I'm just…"

"I know." She interrupted. "This is a lot to deal with. So what do we do?"

I thought long and hard. Suddenly, Garrett came into the bedroom, carrying something wrapped in my mother's cloak. "Your Highness, I have come to deliver this to you."

"Garrett, is there any news about Cyrus?" I asked.

"Not yet Your Highness. But I was instructed to give this to you in the event that something were to happen to your parents. Your father entrusted this to you along with these words, "You will know what to do with this" and now it is time for you take it." Garrett kneeled before, holding up to me the wrapped weapon. Whatever it was, it felt hollow and narrow. I removed my mother's cloak and found inside, my father's Hero's Bow. With it were a few of my mother's Light Arrows. The cloak fell to the floor and Garrett handed me a quiver filled with arrows before exiting.

"That's an impressive bow." Relena complimented.

"Dad found it in Death Mountain. It was gifted to him by the Gorons."

"I heard they were awful creatures." Relena said, wrinkling her nose.

"Oh no. Father said they were very noble and kind mountain dwellers. The Gorons helped Dad out very much, despite their pride. He was very fond of them." I explained. I slung the quiver on my shoulder as well as the bow. I stuck Mother's Light Arrows in the quiver as well; I hoped with all my heart that when the time came to use them that I would not waste them for my mother's sake. There was one more thing that I needed before going out into the courtyard in search of our horses. "Come this way Relena."

"Where are we going? Do you even know?"

"I'm going to get my shield and sword from my room. While I am gathering my things, you should find something to protect yourself with as well. Perhaps my mother will have something for you to borrow."

"Like what?"

"My mother kept her sword hidden in her bedroom. You could use that."

"But how do I know she'd want me to have it?"

"You're only borrowing it and she'll have no problem with it so long as we help her. If you're worried, I believe in you too." I smiled.

That took her by surprise; just like she took me by surprise when she said it. I usually used her words against her to torment her, but now was not the time for childish games. "You do?"

"Father taught you too, if I can do it so can you." I turned back to head to my room.

"Wow." That stopped me dead in my tracks and I turned around again.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that…I never thought you believed in me. You were always teasing me and giving me a hard time. It never occurred to me that you actually believed that I could do anything other than watch you." She smiled genuinely.

"I tease you because you are my best friend. I've always believed in you, just like you have always believed in me." I smiled warmly in return. We stood there for a brief moment, just staring into each other's eyes, conveying thoughts that our hearts dare not speak. I shook my head and concentrated once again on the task at hand. "Come on, we're wasting time." I dashed to my room to fetch my shield and sword. I slammed my door back and there sat my weapons, resting against my bed. Father asked one of the guards or servants to place them in my bedroom after our training session. I was relieved that I was able to find them so quickly. I also put them on my back and went back to my parent's room to find Relena.

However, she was not there. "Relena? Where are you?"

"I'm right behind you Landon." Her voice came from over my right shoulder. She had gone back to her bedroom as well. "I needed to grab something from my bedroom too."

"Did you find Mother's sword?"

"Yes." She pointed to the hilt that stuck out from her left shoulder. I resolved to purchase a shield for Relena from the shop in the square before we left. I grabbed her hand and lead her out of the castle. The blue intermingling with grey in the sky made me uneasy. Relena's hand in mine, kept those uneasy feelings deep down inside me; for which I was eternally grateful to have found a friend like Relena. Castle Town was as busy as I have always remembered; as if their side were oblivious to the affairs of the palace. The people bowed as I walked by, just like always.

Relena and I followed the path around the great fountain to Malo Mart. The catchy music blasted through one ear and out the other, probably creating a crater of destruction through my ears. An uncanny fellow danced behind the counter. He recognized me and I could swear to the goddesses that he switched his odd behavior into overdrive. "Oh! It's not every day that royalty comes to my shop. What can I do for you Your Highness?"

"I would like to purchase a sturdy shield for my friend." I informed him.

"Would you like a wooden shield or perhaps a sturdier metal shield?" He asked, bringing out one of each. The wooden shield cost 50 rupees and the metal shield cost 100 rupees. I pulled out 100 rupees from my wallet and took the metal shield off of the counter and handed it to Relena. She placed hers on her back in the same manner as mine. After we thanked the clerk, we left Malo Mart and headed for the South Gate. Along the road, we passed several soldiers and behind them, I noticed Dad's old friend Telma.

"Telma," I called, "Greetings Telma."

"Oh hello to you Your Highness. May I give you my condolences for the kidnapping of your parents. How tragic it is to have such fine rulers and wonderful people taken from the kingdom."

"I accept your condolences. But now Telma, I need your help."

"Your wish is my command young prince."

"Do you know where the Forest Temple is located?" Relena asked.

"As a matter of fact, I have something that could help you out. Please follow me into my bar." We did as she instructed. A white cat darted from the bar, meowing. "Don't mind him, that's just Louise. He's gotten a little grumpy with his old age." Louise stretched and laid right on the stones, grumbling a bit as he did. The bar reeked of alcohol but it was warm and oddly inviting. Telma brought us to the back table and on the surface of that table was a giant map of Hyrule. "Now, here is the castle and Castle Town." Telma said, pointing to the castle inside a square. "To the south, is Ordon."

"Yes, I remember. Father and I have taken plenty of trips to Ordon." I said.

"You see this area here?" She pointed to Faron Woods.

"We were there before." Relena chimed in.

"Yes. But when you go there now, you'll want to take a path going this way." She traced the path with her finger. After we memorized our path, Telma insisted that we take the map with us, in case we would need it later. We thanked her for her kindness and her help and finally fetched the horses. Rain and Autumn were saddled and ready for a long journey. Relena and Autumn kept up with Rain and me with every step. We reached the arch in front of the lantern clerk's home whose name has slipped my mind.

"Weren't you two just by here?" The lantern clerk asked us, rather rudely.

"As a matter of fact we were," Relena said, undisturbed by the man's rash question. "but now good sir, we are on our way to the Forest Temple."

"That way is closed off." He reported.

"What?" I asked.

"I was ordered to lock the gates and give no one the key by these really scary guys that came through here not too long ago."

"What did they look like?" Relena asked.

"They were too scary to remember. I just did what they asked so they wouldn't harm me." Relena muttered "coward" under her breath before the lantern clerk continued. "But you say you want to go through?"

"Yes, it is a very urgent matter." I said.

He thought about it. "Well, I suppose you can have the key. However, I don't recommend going through unless you have a lantern. It's awfully dark in there and crawling with creepy crawlers and critters. I happen to have some lanterns and oil here. The lantern is free and the first bottle of oil will only be 20 rupees. Do we have an accord?"

I shook the clerk's hand and took the key, lantern, and oil from him. We wished him a good day and found the gate to the Forest Temple. We let the horses by the clerk's home for safekeeping. Relena held the lantern and filled it with oil we had purchased. I put the key in the lock and it clattered to the ground as it let go of its hold on the gate. Relena and I pushed the gates back and headed up the path side by side. Relena held the lantern up high enough that we could see ahead of us. The path wound to and fro, neither one of us knowing how long the path really was. We passed a torch and then we found ourselves surrounded by bats. I unsheathed my sword and cut down each one that dared to try to attack Relena and I.

The last one fell at my feet and I asked Relena, "Are you alright?"

"Yes." She responded, breathing deeply and rapidly. I comfortingly patted her back before pressing on. Daylight finally broke through the cave after we rounded a final turn. We reached the dock and I pulled out the map. It told us the best way to go was to the right. To the right, was another gate, this one was unlocked fortunately. At last, the entrance to the Forest Temple was close at hand. I blew out the lantern and put it away. Relena and I exchanged a quick glance and then together we braced ourselves for what was in store. Or so we thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Forest Temple

The winding path leading up to the entrance appeared less and less inviting the longer Relena and I waited at the beginning of the trail. A tremendous weight suddenly settled on my shoulders. I couldn't concentrate on any one idea right now; all I could do was think about the condition my parents could be in right now. Why was I hesitating so much? Relena must have been wondering the same thing because the look of concern she wore just added to the already heavy burden on my shoulders.

"Landon, are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes." I marched passed her knowing that she would comply and follow after me. The sphere-shaped opening was dark and chilling. Most caves were dark and damp but the air that wafted from inside was warm and dry. The temple itself was also dark and extremely treacherous. Right out of the gate, man-eating plants emerged from the brush covered ground, snapping and biting at our toes as we raced by them. At the end of that small hall, a wall of green ivy massively blocked our way. Relena looked up the ivy and started to climb it. "Relena, what are you doing?"

"There has to be something up here." She grunted, slowly but surely making her way up the ivy as if she were Jack from Jack and the Beanstalk. My gut told me that it wasn't gold waiting for us up there. I hurried as fast as I could up the ivy and I somehow surpassed Relena on the way up. I lifted myself over the edge, scraping my knee just a bit on a branch. I looked over the edge again, holding out my hand to Relena. She took my hand and I helped her up the rest of the way. Suddenly, her foot caught the very branch that scraped my knee and she fell into my arms. As I held her up, she gazed into my eyes and I into hers. Her hands were clasped around my biceps, she just loosened them ever so slightly after a brief moment.

"Are you okay Relena?" I asked her. I barely realized that I was rubbing her shoulders out of concern for her. I immediately dropped my hands and nervously held them at my sides. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay. And yes I'm fine." She brushed off her pants and adjusted her tunic. "We should get going. We're not going to find your parents just standing at the entrance." I nodded my agreement and we pressed on. The torch lights glowed on either side, illuminating all around the two of us. There was an immense deck straight ahead, and three doors. "Where do we go now?"

"I don't know. Should we split up perhaps?" I suggested.

She smiled. "You're in charge."

I smirked in return. "You're funny."

"Well, I think you might be right however Landon. We could cover much more ground that way." She nearly ran towards the left door but I grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Wait."

"What? What is it? You want to save your parents don't you?"

"That's not what I mean. I mean, what if there are…creatures? Do you think you can handle them?"

She smiled and grabbed my hand. She cradled it for a brief moment. "You've taught me a lot remember. I'll tell you what, why don't we go as far as we can on either side and then we'll meet here. If we haven't found one of your parents by the time we meet up, we'll both go through the last door."

"Okay. But hurry back." I asked.

"Okay, Your Highness." She smirked and headed back to the left door.

"Relena."

She turned back around. "Yes?"

"Call me Landon. You know I hate it when you call me that." I turned to walk away to my assigned door. We didn't speak another word, we only separated and went through our chosen doors. Once through my door, I came across a little field, and hiding in the little bushes, were more man-eating plants. I drew my sword and sliced each one through the mouth, killing them instantly. Once they were slain, I found a wooden ramp leading to the balcony above me.

"Dad?!" I called. "Mom?! Is anyone here? Mom? Dad? Can you hear me?" I called over and over again, not one sound other than my cries. I made my way up to the balcony and before me, were two more doors. I just got a major headache and the urge to return to the castle and just forget everything. I mentally kicked myself; what was I? A prince or a princess? My dad would be ashamed if he knew I wanted to give up when I had just barely begun. A gust of wind nearly blew my hat off, and I felt as if my dad was with me.

"Landon." A voice whispered. I looked around, there was no one here but me. Relena was somewhere else in the temple. I turned around, and before me appeared an apparition I never saw before. It reminded me of an animal I had seen before, almost like the goats Dad had herded before. Only this one, had a wolf's tail and its surrounding aura was a brilliant beige and too powerful for words. "Landon, I have appeared before you to bring you news."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Ordona. I am the Spirit Guardian who watches over the Ordon Province. I have come bearing a message for you young hero." I stayed perfectly still, entranced by the raw majesty of such a creature as the one before my eyes. "Son of the Chosen Hero, we Light Spirits are not unaware of the current misfortune that you face. We have been watching over your mother and your father. Your mother prayed for us to bear witness to your trials and to see you through. In answer to her prayers, we have concealed a weapon of your fathers in this very temple."

"What is it?"

"You must find that out for yourself. You must also know that some things are not as they appear. You must beware young hero; keep your wits about you. You have the courage and the power, and the wisdom to find your mother and your father." Ordona slowly began to disintegrate before me.

"Wait! Can't you tell me where they are?" I asked.

"I am sorry young hero, but alas, I cannot. Safe journey young one." In a burst of pure light and magic, Ordona disappeared as quickly as he appeared. What did he mean I have the courage, the wisdom, and the power? Were they words of encouragement or a hidden message that I had to discover for myself? And what did he mean some things are not as they appear? So many questions raced around my head. I pushed as many back as I could and picked a door to go through.

The next room was dark. I could make out a small body of water down the stairs from me. It had no aroma; it wasn't salt water I concluded. At the bottom of the steps, I could see four torch stands, unlit, and surrounded by…tile worms. Once again, I drew my sword and faced the beasts. I took one step on the tile walkway and the next thing I knew, I was hurled into the water. My head resurfaced and I saw a tile worm hiss at me and then return to its hiding place. I swam to the shore on the other side of the walkway, my back was a tad sore from landing on the water so roughly but it was nothing I couldn't manage.

I picked up and dried off my sword on the ground. The tile worms exploded from their spots. They were not taking me as a serious opponent and that is where they went wrong. One by one, I slashed each one across the belly, not spilling even a drop of their foul blood on my father's tunic. I killed the last one and then I tossed all of their bodies to the bottom of the water bed. Next time, they should take me seriously. I pulled out the lantern and lit all of the torches. The room began to tremble, loose dirt fell from the ceiling in crumbles. The trembling ceased; before me, stood platform after platform each one higher than the previous one. They formed a set of stairs.

At the top was nothing but an empty hatch. From the looks of it, the door had been unlocked years ago, the rusted lock just lay there. The door was even stuck in its socket. After that dead end, I only had one other door to try. On the other side was another gigantic room. This one was easier to explore because there was nothing in the center of the room. There was only another hatch that appeared just like the previous one and it too was empty. I left that room in a hurry and I traveled back to where I had started.

I reached the room where I had left Relena. I was the first one back so I sat and leaned against one of the torches and pondered my visit from Ordona. If he came here on behalf of my parents, at least I knew they were alive. Whether or not they were unharmed had still yet to be seen. I rested my fist against my face; how did my dad do this? With Relena, it was a thousand times easier because I could always count on her. Dad had no one to guide him along the way. I couldn't give up; Ordona said that I am also a hero, that I have the power, the courage, and the wisdom. I could do this; I would do this.

Relena burst through the door. "Landon!"

"Relena, are you all right?" I asked.

"Yes I'm fine. Did you find anything on your side?"

"No, nothing. How about you?"

"Well, I went through one door and then it lead me across this ravine to another room. It had about two more doors and this bridge that was facing either door. There's no way to the bridge unless you turn it and I don't know how."

"We'll figure something out." I told her about my encounter with Ordona and what he said.

"So you have the power, the courage, and the wisdom. To do what exactly?" Relena asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm trying to figure it out myself. I'm hoping that it means that I can save my parents. But the other thing he said bothers me. There's a weapon of my dad's in here but I don't know where. Have you come across anything that resembles a weapon?" I asked Relena.

"Not exactly, just a freaky little bird thing."

"What are you talking about?"

"Follow me and I'll show you." Relena took me by the hand and lead me through the door. She immediately directed us to the right and I heard a weird little chirp coming from the end of the hallway. At the end, a little jar was wiggling around on its own. I picked it up but the weight of it took me by surprise and I dropped it. It shattered into a thousand pieces with a loud crash and amongst the rubble, was a little bird. Its head was perfectly round but too big for its neck. Its body resembled that of a chicken but the strangest part was the little round head flying nearby.

"That's it right there." Relena informed me.

"Oh my, thank you for rescuing me. It seems I'm always getting trapped in there." It looked me over and said, "Hey, is that you Link?"

"No. I am not him, I am his son Landon."

"His son? Link did not tell me he had any offspring. It is so good to meet you, my name is Oocoo and this is my son Oocoo Jr. Your father helped me and my mother many times over in the past and we would do anything for him now."

"Could you show us where one of his weapons is being held here?"

The Oocoo thought about it. "As a matter of fact, I do. Follow me and I shall show you." He lead us back the way we came. Afterwords, he took us to the middle door that we had not tried yet. "Across that bridge, there is a room where the head monkey resides. He kept the Gale Boomerang safe there for years. When your father took it, he released the head monkey from an evil parasite. Now for some odd reason, I had seen that very weapon returned to that room. Just cross this bridge and you'll find what you seek."

I allowed Relena to cross the bridge first. Immediately, I wished I hadn't. Out of nowhere, a gust of wind or something of the like broke the bridge from its place. Relena let out a horrible terrified scream and she dropped.

"Relena!" I cried out for her, sliding to the edge of the ravine.

"Landon!" She cried back, clinging to the half of the bridge that flew back against the cliff. "Landon, help me! I can't hold on."

"Don't worry Relena, I'll get you."

"Landon, I'm scared." She cried.

"Don't worry." I reached my hand down to her. "Just grab my hand and everything will be okay."

"I don't think I can."

"Yes you can. Just take my hand and I will help you up. You trust me right Relena."

"Yes." She cried. "Yes I trust you Landon. Please get me out of here." She reached for my hand and luckily for the both of us, I was able to grasp her wrist and pull her up. Once her feet touched the ground, I pulled her in for a tight hug. She cried against my shoulder, burying her head in my arms. "Oh Landon, I was so scared."

"I'm sorry Relena. Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." She sighed, relaxing at my touch. My breathing slowed tremendously the longer I held her. She was safe again and we were both going to be fine. We broke apart and searched for Oocoo. He was nowhere to be seen, the little coward must have run off when Relena fell. Suddenly, he came back accompanied by several little monkeys. "Who are they?" Relena asked him.

"These are the monkeys that live in the temple. They will help you across the ravine." Four of the little monkeys each took turns jumping onto a remaining rope going across the ravine. They hung off of it by their feet and clapped their hands. "They want you to jump."

"What?!" I asked, outraged. "They want me to jump across the ravine?"

"Yes. They will catch you and swing you onto the ledge."

I turned to Relena. "I'll go, you stay here."

"But.."

"Relena, please don't argue. I just almost got you killed. I will go alone and come back with my father's weapon and then we will continue the search for them together. Okay?" She only nodded. I took a deep breath and launched myself over the edge of the ravine and felt warm fuzzy hands around my wrists. Each monkey swung me back and forth until the last one swung me just over the ledge for me to let go and land safely on the other side. I walked up the stairs and opened the door.

In the middle of the room, rested a chest. Inside it, was my father's Gale Boomerang. I took the weapon in my hands and went back outside to the monkeys. They didn't jump me over the ravine again, this time they took me around on the bridges to the other side of the ravine. The door they lead me to took me directly back to the room I had already searched. I went down the familiar stairwell until I found the door again to take me to the main room. Relena and Oocoo waited patiently for me on the center platform.

All together, we went back through Relena's room and this time, we rounded the left side. We jumped across the platforms that resided in the water below us. The first door we came to was the one Relena said lead to the other room she mentioned. We crossed the same ravine again, on the same kind of bridge and climbed the hill to another door. All of us split into different groups; Relena and I took the first room on the left along with Oocoo. Four of the monkeys took the room to the right, and the other four took the two rooms ahead of us.

In the room Relena, Oocoo, and I checked, there was nothing but spider holes. Oocoo said that my dad destroyed them years ago when he purified the temple the first time. With nothing else to check, we met up back in the other room we came from. Oocoo asked the monkeys if they found any trace of my dad or my mom. They all shook their heads no and disappeared into the temple.

"Then I guess there's only one thing left to do." Oocoo said. He began to fly and flap around Relena and I, creating a vortex of energy. The next thing I knew, the vortex had taken us to the entrance of the temple.

"How did you do that?" I asked him.

"It's something I learned from my mom. It was great to meet you and thank you for your help. Until we meet again, have a pleasant journey my friends." And with that, he flew off into Faron Woods.

"I'm sorry that we didn't find your parents in there Landon." Relena said after a long, awkward silence.

"I'm sorry that I nearly got you killed."

"No you didn't Landon. I wanted to come on this adventure remember? You're not putting me in any danger." Relena said.

"Yes I am. I'd rather that you go home and let me do this on my own."

"Not a chance. I'm with you Landon. Period."

I was too exhausted to argue with her and besides, she had that serious look on that said she would not be changing her mind. So I gave up and said, "Well then, it looks like it's one down and only five more to go."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Death Mountain Temple

"Where to now?" I asked.

"The temples we have left are Death Mountain, Water Temple, Snowpeak Ruins, Temple of Time, and the City in the Sky. I guess you don't know where any of them are. Do you?" Relena asked me.

"Well, no. Should we ask Ilia?"

"Can we?"

"We'll just head back down to Ordon and we can see if Ilia is home. Or, we could see if it is labeled on the map." I reached into my pack and pulled out the map Telma had given us before we left for the Forest Temple. I found Death Mountain, northwest of our current position. To get there, we'd have to travel through Faron Woods, cross Hyrule Field, and pass through Kakariko Village. I made sure Relena understood where we were headed and put the map away. Together, we left the Forest Temple behind us looking forward to Faron Woods. After a difficult trek, we finally passed through the constricted cave, radiant sunlight blinding us. I loved the warmth on my skin despite the intensity with which the sun shone. The weeds tickled the spot on my knee that was scraped, irritating it slightly.

"Ouch!" I complained.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Relena asked.

"Nothing. It's just my knee. I scraped it climbing the ivy wall."

"Well, why don't we stop at the salesman before we head to Kakariko Village?" We grabbed Rain and Autumn and lead them to the oil clerk. "Excuse me sir, could we perhaps trouble you for a wet cloth to wipe Landon's knee?"

"Has the young prince injured himself?" He asked.

"It's just a scrape. I'll be fine." I assured them.

"Well, you never know. You should always clean out a wound to avoid infection. I'll go in the house and see what I can find. For now, please take a load off; you two look like you've been through a lot." He offered the rock that he had been perched on and disappeared into the house behind him.

"Relena, it's really nothing. I'm fine." She still pushed me down on the rock.

"I don't care what you say. I'm looking at it and cleaning it." She ripped my pant leg up over my knee. She was surprisingly gentle over my scraped knee; I thought it would aggravate my…wound with how hard she tugged on my pant leg. I caught myself thinking that this situation was kind of awkward. What do I have to feel awkward about? It's Relena of all people. I always got hurt in front of her and my mother used to handle my wounds the same way. Except of course….my mom's hand didn't…linger on the top of my thigh. My heart raced and thrashed against my chest. Sweat was collecting along my brow and even in my palms. Why on earth was I so nervous about Relena cleaning my knee? There was nothing…weird about this. Relena had to have been feeling somewhat awkward as well; I could only tell because she was constantly watching the house for that merchant to come back with a wet cloth. Either that or she was just waiting for the merchant to come back. Perhaps my imagination was running wild; buckling under the stress and heat of the day.

"You've been awfully quiet Landon." Relena said.

"Huh? W…what?" I nervously asked. I looked down at Relena's hand that was still on my leg.

"Are you feeling okay? Are you sure only your knee is a problem?" Her hand still slept on my thigh. Her hand felt hot, as did my thigh, but that was only because my mind wouldn't stop thinking about the fact that her hand was touching a part of my body no girl had touched before. My head cleared enough to realize Relena was staring at me while I argued with myself in my mind. I am such an idiot. Thankfully, the merchant came back at that moment.

"Okay kids. Here you go." Relena took the cloth from him and concentrated on my knee. Throughout the cleaning, we didn't utter a word. I hissed a few times at the stinging her scrubbing left behind but she didn't even bother to scold me for making such a sissy noise. "So, where are you kids headed?"

"We're going to Death Mountain. I have to find my parents." I said. "Ouch! Relena, what did you do?"

"There was a thorn in your knee. I pulled it out. I honestly don't know how you didn't feel that."

"That's going to bleed for a while there bud. Here." He handed me some linen. "Give that to your little lady and she can wrap it for you."

"She's…she's not…I mean…" I struggled.

"I'm just his friend." Relena finished for me. She smiled at me; it wasn't a fake smile either; she was genuine so I understood that she was okay with our relationship where it was. The last thing either of us wanted was something to make it complicated. I handed her the piece that merchant handed me and she got to work. I still hissed when the linen rubbed against my wound and when Relena cleaned up the remaining blood. She requested a pot of water to wash her hands in and the merchant vanished into the house again after one.

"So, will I live?" I teased, finally standing up. That rock did a number on my backside, I didn't understand how that merchant could sit there as long as he did.

"I think so. Although, your stupidity disease could still kill you in the future." She thumped her shoulder against mine playfully. I nearly lost my balance. I stood myself upright, chuckled, and nudged her back. We giggled and laughed together and for just a moment, I swear I felt something spark between us.

"Well I'm glad you two are having a good time." A strange woman came from Hyrule Field; she scared the living daylights out of me. She was about five feet, eight inches tall; she appeared about six foot if you counted the inches her black afro added. She had a shirt that met just below her breasts, showing off her pale skin. On her forehead, she wore an orange head band and from the looks of it, she had been sweating recently.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Iza. I've just traveled here all the way from Zora's Domain. My sister, Hena is somewhere behind me. Who might you be?"

"This is Relena." I said, gesturing to her. "And I am Landon."

She was shocked. "As in Prince Landon?" She got down on one knee. "Forgive my rudeness Your Highness. I did not recognize you."

"Please get up Iza. Out here, I am nothing more than just Landon." I went over and helped her to her feet. Just then, another woman passed under the arch, separating Hyrule Field from Faron Woods. "You are Hena I presume?" I asked her.

"Yes, and just who might you be to address me by name though I don't know you." Hena asked. She huffed and puffed out of breath until she finally reached her sister. Hena rested her arm on Iza's shoulders and huffed some more. "Couldn't you have waited for me sister?"

"You were too slow. Anyway, this is Prince Landon and…some girl from Castle Town I'd wager." Iza said.

"Relena. Her name is Relena." I defended. "And she happens to be my best friend and she lives with me and my parents in the castle."

"So sorry Your Highness. I had no idea." Iza apologized. Relena thanked me under her breath. "If I may ask, what brings you two all the way out to Faron Woods?"

"I could ask you the same. Relena and I came from the Forest Temple; we are looking for my parents." I said.

"And we're on our way now to Death Mountain because our search was for not in the Forest Temple." Relena finished.

"Oh my! The king and queen have been kidnapped?" Iza asked horrified.

"How awful." Hena said.

"Hena? Iza? What are you two doing here? You hadn't told me you were coming." The merchant said. His voice surprised me yet again because I had not heard his approach.

"Hello brother." Hena greeted.

"We've come to ask a favor of you, Coro." Iza said.

"What is it sisters?" The merchant Coro asked.

"Hyrule is being thrown into chaos. Villages are being burned to the ground, from Zora's Domain to Lake Hylia. I pray they haven't yet reached Kakariko or Ordon but I fear they soon will." Iza explained.

"We have come for your help brother. Our businesses were also hit by these fires. We ask that we may stay with you for the time being." Hena asked.

"Of course." He turned to Relena. "You may quickly wash your hands but I'm afraid I must ask you to be off. My sisters and I have much to discuss and to do. I'm very sorry you have not found your parents yet Young Prince. I pray the goddesses be with you on your journey." He bowed to me. "To you Miss Relena, looking at you, I'd say you may be the only one able. But I employ you to take care of our prince. He is our last hope."

Relena smiled warmly. "You have my word good Coro." Her glance fell on me as she said, "I will always be by Prince Landon's side." The three siblings smiled, hope and warmth filled their eyes. Relena and I mounted Rain and Autumn and we waved goodbye to the kind Coro and his sisters, Iza and Hena. We passed under the arch into Hyrule Field. The blazing sun was setting over the horizon; I stopped Rain in her tracks and turned to Relena and Autumn.

"We should make camp for the night." I suggested.

"Or perhaps we should stay in Kakariko and climb Death Mountain in the morning?" Relena proposed.

"That was what I was referring to when I said "make camp". We should go ahead into Kakariko and find an inn." We kicked our horses into gear and made for the path into Kakariko Gorge.

"Do you think the fires have not spread to Eldin Province?" Relena shouted. Rain and Autumn were racing to keep up with each other.

"I don't know for sure. But we've got no choice but to find out." I shouted back. When the path grew narrow, Rain and I fell behind to allow Relena and Autumn first passage. Glancing at the way her hair blew back in the wind, I thought I could smell Relena's hair. She still smelled as sweet as if I were holding her in my arms at this very moment. I mentally shook myself. "Wake up Landon." I uttered to myself. "There is no time for thoughts like that." We trekked over the bridge and up the hill to the closed gate into Kakariko. We dismounted the horses and Relena and I studied the locked gate.

"It's locked from the inside." I said.

"Now what do we do? How will we get in?"

"I don't know. But we've got to find some way in."

"What about Hyrule Field beyond the West Gate of Castle Town? We could ride back to Hyrule Field, and go in the South Gate. From there, we can go through the West Gate and come down the path out of West Hyrule Field."

"But how shall we get the horses to the West Gate? We can't take them through Town. And besides, we have no idea what condition the castle and Castle Town are in right now and we can't risk getting captured."

"Who goes there?" A booming voice called from the other side of the gate.

"I…am Prince Landon. My companion Relena and I would like to seek passage into your village for the night if we may."

"Prince Landon?" The booming voice asked.

"Yes." A rusted sounding lock crashed to the dirt and the gates creaked open. A large, yellowish creature towered in front of us, completely barricading the way into the village.

"Please show me confirmation."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Show me you are the Royal Prince as you say." The creature demanded. I handed him the family crest that was gifted to me by Mother and I also gestured to the Hero's Tunic of Father's. He looked between the crest and the tunic suspiciously but then he smiled warmly out of nowhere. "So sorry I doubted you Young Prince. Follow me." He gestured us forward and Relena and I mounted our horses again. On the horses, the creature's head was still above that of Rain and Autumn.

"If you don't mind my asking, what exactly are you?" Relena asked.

"I am a Goron. I stand watch in Kakariko. Why are you humans seeking Kakriko?" He asked.

"We would like some rest before we climb Death Mountain tomorrow." Relena said.

"We're searching for my parents. Have you seen either Mother or Father being taken into the mountain?"

"Hmm…me thinks me saw a group of strange black creatures drag something up to the mountain but I didn't get a good enough look to see him. I'm sorry."

"That is okay my friend." I said. "Thank you for allowing us passage into Kakariko Village."

"You must speak to Renado. He is the one who will give you room, food, and beds. He spends the day roaming the village or hidden away in the sanctuary. I will take you to him." Beams of sunlight opened up the village that lay just around the corner; its rays exposed each tiny detail of the road, the homes, and even the water of the Eldin Spring. A rounded hut sat next to the spring. Relena and I dismounted the horses and lead them to the spring. Loyally, they drank from the spring and stayed put. The Goron opened the double doors into the brightly lit sanctuary but did not enter with us.

"Hello weary travelers. How may I be of assistance?" A thickly robed man asked us with arms wide open as if to embrace us.

"Are you Renado by any chance?" I asked him.

"That is correct. And whom might you two be? Where do you come from?"

"This is Relena and I am Prince Landon. We've recently came from Faron Woods and we were hoping we might rest here before climbing Death Mountain tomorrow." I said for what felt like the fifteenth time today.

"Oh my goodness. That would make you Link's boy correct?" Renado asked.

"Yes sir."

Renado smiled. "Your father came through this village once before. He also climbed Death Mountain. Before he did, no one had dared to climb that mountain. You're the spitting image of him if I may say so."

Relena and I exchanged confused glances. "So…does that mean you will allow us to stay here for the night?" Relena asked.

"Why of course. We only have one inn here in the village. It's right this way if you'll follow me." Renado passed by us to the double doors we had just come through and lead us into the village. I looked around the buildings as we passed; there was a little shop by the name of Malo Mart. That must have been the original Malo Mart that the one in Castle Town is based off of. We finally came to the inn; the interior resembled an old western style bar but there was no bartender behind the counter. I wasn't sure there was really anything through that corridor. The wide open foyer stirred some homesickness deep in my gut. Renado and Relena continued up the winding staircase, unaware of my hesitation. I raced to catch up to them. Renado creaked a door open, peered in, and opened the door the rest of the way.

"As you can see, we have several guest beds arranged around the room here. Feel free to choose whatever bed you wish. I shall return with a meal for the two of you. If you'll excuse me for a moment, I'll let you get settled in."

"Thank you for your kindness Renado." Relena thanked him.

"The pleasure is all mine my lady." He bowed and closed the door behind him. Once he was gone, I flopped onto the closest bed and sighed.

"Somebody needs a nap." Relena giggled, settling down in a bed beside me. "Are you gonna be okay Landon?"

I sighed again. "I'll be fine. I just need to sleep…for…a…few…hours." My body grew warm and heavy…I could feel my eyelids sealing themselves against one another. My mind was slowly shutting down piece by piece. My eyes snapped back open at the sound of the door creaking open. Renado had come back with a tray of food for Relena and me. We sat up and ate our dinner in silence. After we finished, Renado took away the tray and wished us a pleasant evening. I stepped out of the room long enough for Relena to change into something comfortable to wear to bed and she showed me the same courtesy. When I came back in, I waited for her to crawl into bed and get settled under the covers.

I turned down the lanterns in the room and crawled under the covers myself. As I laid my head on the pillow, a million and one thoughts poured into my mind. Earlier, I was ready to fall asleep at the drop of a hat, but now I couldn't shut my mind off. I forced my eyes closed and I shoved the other thoughts aside and said over and over in my head, "my eyelids are heavy and warm". Nothing seemed to help.

"Landon." Relena whispered in the darkness.

"Yes Relena?"

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing." I responded automatically.

"I can practically hear the wheels in your head turning at full speed. And you keep tossing around, so I know something is on your mind."

I sighed. "I don't know what to say Relena. I just have a lot to think about now and I can't get to sleep because of it at the moment."

"Then can I at least ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Do you think your dad is in Death Mountain?"

"….It's too early to say."

"For the record, I think he will be. He has to be. Listen Landon, there's no point in losing your mind over this. I love your parents as much as you do; they took me in off the streets and made me a part of your family. But I just know that we will find them and they'll be safe and everything will be okay again."

"Thanks Relena. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Landon."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Death Mountain

I picked up my sword and shield from beside the bed. Relena had not yet awoken from her sleep. I pulled the sword from its sheath. As I held it in my hands, I thought of the last moment I saw my father. I could see his face as if he was in this very room with me and I missed him so much. I still don't understand how my dad ever did the things he did for Hyrule. Where did he draw the courage? I would never be like him. I couldn't sit here anymore, I needed to be up and moving but without waking Relena. I went down the stairs to the bar to find Renado.

"Good morning Young Prince. I trust you slept well."

"Yes sir, I have. There's a favor I must ask of you."

"But first…have some breakfast." Renado placed a plate filled with fruit and bread. In a cup, he poured some fresh goat's milk. "How does it appeal to you?"

I gulped a sip of the milk. "It tastes…like home. Father insisted on keeping Ordon goats for their milk next to the stables for our horses. He loved the taste of goat's milk on a hot day." I smiled for a second. "I miss him and Mother so much."

"Have confidence young one. You will see them again if you believe it." I finished the breakfast Renado had prepared for me. I asked Renado to tell me what he knew about my father. He told me of Dad's bravery, just as everyone else had when I asked about him. They say he was brave enough to storm Death Mountain alone, facing the hellish fires and persevered until he found Darbus, the Goron patriarch.

"Why did he do everything alone?" I asked.

"Your father was a hero. He risked his life for others, not just his friends or family or even just for your mother. He saved everyone in the kingdom by facing what the palace soldiers were too scared to face. Your father never hesitated to do what was right by the kingdom."

"That's what he always taught me. A good leader won't sacrifice his people for his kingdom but sacrifice himself for his people and his kingdom. I've wanted to be a great leader like my father and mother before me."

Renado patted my head. "I'd say you have a great start Young Prince."

"Not yet I haven't."

"How do you mean?"

"I've taken Relena with me into the crossfire. This is my burden to bear but for my own selfish reasons, I have brought her along and endangered her life as well. Renado, there is something I must ask of you. I need you to ensure Relena stays behind."

"Whatever for?"

"I can't risk losing her too. She means too much to me, will you keep her here? Keep her safe for me?"

Renado bowed to me and said, "Yes Your Highness."

"Well I beg to differ." Relena called from the stairs, fully dressed and ready for an adventure.

I stood from my chair. "How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to overhear that you plan on hiking up Death Mountain alone while I stay here and wait helplessly for you come back? I don't think so." She reached me and continued. "I already told you, it was my choice to help you. I want to do this with you, so stop trying to shove me off, I'm coming with you and that's that."

"It would appear that your lady has made up her mind Young Prince. Whatever will you do?"

I sighed. "I guess I don't have a choice do I?"

"Not at all." She grinned.

"Very well. Are you ready then?"

"Whenever you are." Relena and I wished Renado a good day and he in turn wished us good luck on our journey. We waved to the Gorons standing guard at Barnes' bomb shop and we hiked up to the entrance to Death Mountain. "Landon, why aren't we taking the horses?"

"Renado told me that we would only be able to take them so far up the mountain. We felt it was better to leave them by the spring." I told her. Relena and I made it to the wall that would take us to the trail up to Death Mountain. "You see what I mean?"

"Yes." She looked at me with disbelief. "You really expect us to climb this thing?" She asked.

"Come on, it won't be that bad." I offered for her to begin climbing but she insisted I go first so that I could help her up at the top. It took me a little while to find a foot-hole but once I found it, I slowly climbed up the wall. I reached the top and turned around to help Relena up and over the wall. I brushed off some dirt from her shirt and grabbed her hand to lead her up the mountain and heard a booming voice from the hill.

"Stop! No trespassers allowed! Humans, be gone!" The Goron started rolling himself into a ball and charged to run us over.

"Wait!" I reasoned. "I mean no harm. I'm just looking for my father, he was taken from the castle and I need to find him and my mother." The Goron stopped rolling.

"Tell me boy, who are these parents that you seek?"

"My mother is Queen Zelda and my father is…"

"Wait! Is your father…Link?"

"Yes." The Goron immediately rolled down towards us again. I grabbed Relena and pushed her behind me, bracing for impact. I only hoped that Relena would be spared. The Goron stopped right in front of us and smiled warmly.

"My apologies Prince Landon."

"You…you know me?"

"Yes. I met you when you were just a babe. My how you've grown, you're the spitting image of your father. I apologize for not recognizing you. And who is your young lady?"

I gently pulled Relena from out behind me. "This is my good friend Relena, she is helping me to find my parents." Speaking of which, "Have you seen my mother or father being carried through the mountain by any chance?"

The Goron shook his head. "I am sorry Young Highness. But allow me to escort you up the mountain so you may look for them. I hope fortune favors you in your journey." We thanked him and continued on our way. The mountain might as well be in hell; the fires were as hot as the flames of hell themselves. I could only imagine how much worse the inside of the mountain would be. The dirt beneath our feet felt as hot as desert sand in the summer sun. I peeked over at Relena and I didn't glimpse a drop of sweat or any sign of heat radiating from her body. The three of us finally arrived at the entrance to the mines.

"This is where we part. You must speak to Gor Coron; only he has the ability to allow you access to the mines. Our patriarch Darbus is seeing to the trouble in Castle Town."

"Trouble? What do you mean trouble?" Relena asked.

"When we left, Castle Town was thriving, completely unaware of anything." I explained.

"That is not the story Renado told us."

"Tell me, what is going on in Castle Town?" I demanded.

"I'm sorry Prince Landon, I'm afraid I know nothing other than Darbus is doing his part as we speak. Please accept my condolences for your missing parents."

The torches lit; Gor Coron shuffled out of the entrance to the mines and he looked rather displeased.

"I thought I made it clear Brother; no other humans are allowed in the mines while our patriarch is away. Why have you brought two more humans up here?" He asked our guide.

"Do you not recognize him Brother?" He asked in turn. "He is the spitting image of his father."

Gor Coron gave me a once over; he finally realized it. "Oh my. You there, you are the only son of King Link and Queen Zelda aren't you?"

I nodded. "Yes. I've brought my friend Relena."

"What business do you have in Death Mountain?" I explained everything about training with my father, leading to a picnic with Relena, and returning home to find a note indicating my parents were being held prisoner in one of six temples. "I see." He finally said. "I offer you my condolences." He turned to his brothers guarding the way into the mines. "You two, allow them passage." Then he said to us, "Good luck valiant prince."

Relena and I went down into the mines, clanking metal and boiling lava all around us. I couldn't stop now; Relena and I jumped over lakes of lava, dodged spiked doors, and defeated fire-breathing lizard alligator hybrids, and didn't find my mother or father in any of those rooms. We came to this wide open room, water rushed and sloshed around underneath us. We walked the narrow path up to a magnet. Relena and I held out our swords and the magnet drew them up and carried us across the water to a bridge. The bridge lead us to another door and on the other side was another river of lava and a metal ramp way. We were on the ramp just over the river of lava and an arrow whipped right passed our heads.

Relena was taken aback by the sudden arrow and lost her footing. She fell off the edge of the ramp and clung for dear life on the ramp. I fired an arrow into the horrible creature standing guard on the tower.

"Landon! Help me! I'm slipping." Relena cried.

"It's okay, I'm here." I bent down and grabbed her hands. One of them slipped out of my grip and she nearly went down further into the pit.

"Landon! Please! Help me!"

"I've got you. Hoist yourself up, come on. That a girl, come on." I repeated as I pulled her back up over the edge. Her foot caught the side and we fell to the ground. Relena landed on top of me and she stared into my eyes. "See…"I nervously said, "I told you I got you."

"You saved my life you know." She said, smiling.

I pushed a strand of hair back behind her ear and said, "I couldn't let my best friend go. I told you, I will always protect you." Her smile faded and she put on a look of fear. Fear of what, I couldn't decipher but I didn't think about it too long. That was because Relena licked her lips and leaned her head closer as if…as if…she was going to…

We heard shrieks coming from the other side of the gigantic door. I fired an arrow into the rope and when the bridge was lowered, there were at least fifty horrible creatures waiting to destroy. Relena and I braced ourselves for battle. The two of us were like perfect clockwork, in sync one hundred percent. We slayed monster after monster and one by one they dropped to the ground with one last shriek of pain. We killed the last one together and wiped off our swords.

"Well done Landon." Relena complimented.

"Not too bad yourself Relena." I said. I strode over to her. I stopped just before our bodies touched, hoping she'd accept me and pick up where we left off. Sure enough, she brought herself closer to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist. We closed our eyes and leaned forward and were interrupted yet again.

"Hello? Is someone out there? Help!"

"Oh my Goddess," I said.

"Could that really be…" Relena didn't finish.

"That has to be him." I ran closer to the door. "Father! Are you here?"

"Landon? Is that really you? I'm in here."

"Father!" Relena and I shoved the rock away from the door and ran inside top speed. "Father! Where are you?"

"Landon, look out!" I looked around the room, there was no sign of him. But in the center of the room, a black figure was chained to the pillars on either side of the room. When it heard my voice, its eye flew open and it saw us. Before our very eyes, the creature ignited itself and became completely engulfed in flame. It roared and cried, breaking free from the chains. "Landon, run!"

"No Father." I shouted back. "We came all this way and we're not leaving here without you!" I turned to Relena, "You grab that monster's chains and trip him. That eye looks like his weak spot. I'll hide and when he's fallen, I take his eye out."

"Be careful Landon." We went our separate ways, the monster, confused and enraged, swatted in our directions. We dodged him and Relena picked up the chain to his foot.

"Relena wait!" Dad said.

"For what?" He tossed her some heavy boots.

"Put those on first, the magnet will aid you in bringing him down." Relena did as Dad instructed her and she tripped the monster with the greatest of ease. He shook the whole room as he went down and the fire ceased for the moment. "Now Landon!" Dad called.

I pulled out my sword and hacked away at the monster. It cried out in agony, shrieking and wailing in pain, and when it could take it no longer, it disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The room grew brighter and I could see Relena and then my father, tied to a pillar. "Dad!" I called out.

"Landon!" He called back. Relena came running up behind me as I sliced through Dad's ropes. The moment he was free, he pulled me to him, hugging me so tightly. "Oh Landon. I'm so glad you're safe." He let go of me. "And I see you brought Relena with you." She went to him willingly and hugged him.

"Father, what happened?"

"I can't recall. All I remember is that there was a cloud of smoke and then mass of monsters came running out it and kidnapped me and your mother. Zelda! Your mother, where is she? Have you found her yet?"

"No Dad. But we're going to find her."

"I would rather you children go back to the castle and wait for me to find your mother."

"We're not children Father. We can do this together. And we've been told the castle is in turmoil, it will take a lot more power to restore it to its former glory." Dad shook his head.

"Very well then. Where do we go now my son?" He asked me.

I asked Relena for the map we had and the note that was stabbed into my bedroom door. "It looks like we should try…the Water Temple at Lake Hylia."

"Then let us be off." Dad said. We left the mountain and rested once more at Kakariko Village for the night. Little did we know, that our journey was about to take a very difficult and painful turn.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Betrayal at the Lakebed Temple

We left Kakariko Village the next morning. We headed north to the West Hyrule Field and we saw the horrid state Hyrule Castle lay in. Flames were everywhere; cries of the townspeople could be heard as if we were in Castle Town too. Dad jumped down from Rain and pulled out his charm; he blew into it and just waited.

Out of the thick smoke, Epona charged into the field. Dad stepped in front of her path and halted her. "Whoa whoa Epona. Easy baby girl, easy." He spoke to her in a soft, soothing tone. She huffed and puffed a little but she remained still for Dad to mount her. "That's my girl." He looked up at me. "Okay Landon, follow me. The Water Temple is in the lake bed of Lake Hylia. We're going to take the long way around but we'll get there." He reared Epona up onto her hind legs and galloped off to the West Bridge. Relena and Autumn followed behind me and Rain and the six of us rode through Hyrule to the East Field through the mountains of the West and the North Field. Dad stopped us at a colored door just over the lake and dismounted Epona.

He tied her to the post and Relena and I copied. "Where are we Dad?" I asked.

"This is Falbi's Flight by Fowl. It'll cost twenty rupees each but just follow me and I'll take you down to where you need to be." We finished tying the horses to the fence and Relena and I followed Dad into Falbi's Flight by Fowl. A strange man, whose body was smaller than his enormously stretched head stood in front of a doorway overlooking Lake Hylia.

"Well well well, if it isn't his Majesty himself. Would you like to fly down to the lake?" He asked.

"Yes Falbi, all three of us as a matter of fact." Dad said to him.

"Could this be young Prince Landon you are escorting Your Majesty? My my how he's grown. Pick your fowl Your Majesty and be on your way." Dad handed him a purple and yellow rupee and picked up the closest chicken. It squawked and protested, flailing around helplessly as Dad held it above his head. I had the most trouble picking one up; one waddled right by Relena and she was able to pick it up with the greatest of ease. She lined up behind Dad while I chased around three of them. Each time I got close to one, it picked up the pace and ran away from me. I finally caught one and the three of us floated down to the lake. We landed on the steps to a giant shrine.

"What is this place? Is this the entrance to the temple?"

"No Landon, this is the shrine for Lanayru. The temple is that way." He pointed to the middle of the lake ahead of us. "I'll need my Zora armor to get down there." Suddenly, Dad grabbed his waist and fell to his knees.

"Father!" I screamed. I rushed to his side and put a hand on his back; Relena did the same. "There's no way you'll make it down there Father. Let me go instead."

"Landon, you've never faced anything like those creatures lurking down there. I should be the one to go." He tried to stand but couldn't bring himself off of his knees.

"Father, you can barely stand let alone fight off anything that comes near you. I have to go."

Relena chimed in. "But you can't just go down there alone."

I smiled. "I'll be fine Relena. Besides, I am the son of the Chosen Hero; fighting is in my blood."

Dad smiled too. "Very well Landon, you will be the one to go." He handed me the Zora armor and I put it on as quickly as possible. "Be warned Son, there are many unusual creatures down there, don't hesitate. This won't be like our fights; they won't take it easy on you and they will kill you." He put a hand on my shoulder. "You can do this Landon. I believe in you."

"Thanks Dad." I stood by the water's edge and I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Relena, she pulled me in for a hug. She hugged me tightly and then held onto my shoulders.

"Be careful." She simply said. I cupped her cheek.

"Take care of Dad, and I'll be back." I dove into the water and swam down the crevice, housing the entrance to the temple.

Relena

Link was getting really weak, he kept grasping his waist as if he was going to crack in half. I helped him lay on his back and then I went to the lake to fill my canteen. I offered him a quick drink and he appeared to be able to hold it down.

"Thank you Relena." Link thanked me.

"You're welcome Your Majesty."

He laughed. "I thought about you and Landon the whole time I was captured. I missed you both so terribly, so you think the least you could do is call me Link? Like I told you a million and one times before?" He asked.

I smiled and chuckled myself. "Sorry. I guess taking care of you brought out my formal side. I used to take care of my granddad until he died."

"When did he pass on?"

"Five years before my parents died." I said, erasing my smile.

"I'm very sorry Relena." He whispered.

"It's alright. Things got much better after you and Landon took me in." I smiled as warmly as I could manage in this moment.

"I'm very sleepy Relena. I'm going to rest my eyes for just a moment." He whispered, his eyelids drooped further and further until he finally closed them and fell asleep. I couldn't help but to sit there, making sure Link slept peacefully. I couldn't help but peak at his waist, where he'd been clutching the entire time. I could see some rope burns stretching from hip to hip; whoever tied him to that pillar in Death Mountain definitely did not want him to go anywhere. I could only imagine the agony he was feeling.

Suddenly, a blue light flashed from above the lake. A fairy floated down to kneel beside Link. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I am the Great Fairy. I've come to heal King Link's ailment." She pulled out a bag of something and handed it to me. "Apply this to his wounds, and they will heal." She disappeared as quickly as she came, and she flew over the waterfall. I poured the medicine over Link's waist and brought him out of his sleep.

"What is that?!" He asked, fanning his waist with his hand.

"It's a medicine given to me by the Great Fairy. She told me to do this." He stopped fanning his waist and sighed in relief as we watched those red and nasty scars fade away into his skin once more. "How do you feel now?"

"Surprisingly, I feel good. But I need that nap though. So don't put any more of that medicine on me so I can sleep."

I giggled and watched Link lay back and go right to sleep. I brought my knees up to my chest and sighed, gazing out to the lake where Landon disappeared awhile ago. I couldn't shake this feeling that something was going to go wrong; that he was going to get hurt or that he might not come back. I rested my head on my arms and tried to shove my imagination into normal, good thoughts when a figure appeared in a cloud of black smoke suddenly appeared before me. He waved his hand over Link, and he didn't move, nor would he for the remainder of this conversation.

"What do you want?" I immediately rose to my feet.

"Is that what you have to say after all that I've done for you?" He asked, finally showing his face.

"I told you, I'm through. I want nothing more to do with you."

He laughed. "You think it's that easy don't you? Need I remind you, what happened when you tried to defy me?" He lifted his hand and wrapped an invisible force around my neck, hoisting me into the air. My hands scrambled trying to free myself from his grip but it was no use. He had me. "Now, my dear Relena, you will go through with it, and you will help me destroy Landon." He let go of me and I took a deep breath as I hit the ground.

"No, I won't."

He looked disgusted with me. "Don't tell me you've gone soft. I've taught you better than that." He looked at me again and that familiar look came over his face; the look he got when he an evil thought came to him. "No, I've got something better for you to do." He pulled me to him and wrapped his arm around me. "If you "fancy" this boy so much, you're going to help me."

"What? No!" I screamed. But it was too late, we disappeared through the smoke and the next thing I knew, we were inside the temple waiting for Landon to come through.

Landon

I swam through the long, cold cave with all haste. There were jellyfish and clams all over and I wasted no time crawling out of the water when I finally broke the surface. I found a door above me and I saw no other alternative. The door led me to a room dripping with water; it smelled like mold and moss and the air was very bitter. I noticed giant…creatures with metal shells; Dad would've known what they were having been here before. I raced passed them, without even giving them a glance.

One tried to charge at me but I made it up the ledge and he collided with the rock under my feet. I kept climbing to another door, all the while thinking I was glad I didn't bring Relena down here. She might have drowned, or that could've been her instead of the rock. There were a million and one ways she could get hurt down here and I wasn't going to find out. I shook my head as I went through the door; I had to keep a clear head. Relena was fine; she was on the surface with my dad, she would be safe up there. Water rushed all around me as I ran through the halls.

I grew more confused when I pushed the double doors aside; the room was circular in shape but there were doors everywhere. Four alone on the top floor and down the stairs, I could see a door. Water poured through from the two doors on my left and right and the stairs hid a door that I could easily get to with help from the water level. I saved that door for last. I went through each door on the top floor, and when I found nothing but water, I went downstairs. Each door on the bottom floor was filled treacherous areas that I couldn't even get to so dead end after dead end led me to the main room once more. I dove off the edge and swam to the ledge before the door.

When I opened it, a horrible surprise was waiting behind it. The room was very small but a hole was in the center, leading further into the temple. The horrible surprise was a cloaked figure holding Relena captive before me.

"Let her go!" I demanded.

"Not even a "who are you" first? You just jump immediately to what you want, I thought your Daddy taught you better?" He said. Relena struggled in his arms but said nothing.

"How do you know my father? Are you the one who captured him and my mother?" I asked, reaching for the hilt of my sword.

"Don't even think about it boy. You're a pathetic excuse for a hero and you could never take me. And yes, my name is Demetrius."

"What do you want?"

"I want to ruin everything your father has built. Kidnapping him and his wench just wasn't enough; I want to make him suffer and what better way to do that then to send his son to the afterlife." I scowled at him. "Which reminds me, there's something you need to know Landon, before you venture further."

"Demetrius don't." Relena pleaded.

"I'm sorry my dear but what was that?" I let go of her but kept a tight hold on her arm. "Trying to escape my dear? But you're the one who deserves the most credit, you are quite the little actress."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, hand still itching towards my sword.

"I'm talking about your little girlfriend here. She's been working for me the whole time, ever since that little insignificant day you two met. She's infiltrated the castle, explored every nook and cranny with you and found a way inside for me."

I couldn't believe it, my heart wouldn't believe it. "You….you're lying. That's impossible. Relena, tell me it isn't true."

"Yes Relena, why don't you tell your precious Landon all about it, I'm sure he'd love to hear the story."

"Demetrius, why are you doing this?" Relena asked.

"I believe Landon is still waiting for his answer."

"Relena, is it true?" I demanded a little louder.

"Landon I…."

"Don't you dare lie to me Relena. You owe me the truth."

She looked like she was about to cry but I was so angry it didn't bother me. "It's true Landon."

"How could you do that?"

"Landon listen to me, it may have started out that way but…things changed. I promise, I would never hurt you now."

"How do you expect me to believe that? You've been working for someone who is trying to destroy my father's kingdom. You've been playing me the whole time."

"Not the whole time Landon. I meant what I said, I swear. Please, you have to believe me." Relena pleaded with me, tears streaming down her face.

I shook my head at her, I couldn't even look at her right now. Demetrius started laughing hysterically. "I'm so glad I thought of this. I love my little bonus. Unfortunately for you boy, this still isn't over. You've got three more temples and I'll save you the trouble, your mother isn't at the bottom of this pit, only a giant sea creature waiting to eat you for lunch. So do me a favor, just jump now and save me the trouble. With your dear father lying wounded in front of the shrine, it'll be so much easier to take over your Hyrule." He smirked and laughed some more.

My fury boiled over; I unsheathed my sword and lunged for him. I heard Relena cry out my name but Demetrius was gone and my sword found the wall. The force of it sent me backward and I fell over the edge.

"Landon!" Relena screamed.

I grabbed the edge just as I was falling and I held on with everything I had. Relena offered me her hand.

"Come on, I'll help you." Relena said. I pushed myself up and twisted my leg up onto the ledge. Relena tried to help me stand up but I shrugged her off and stood up on my own.

"No thanks, I've got it." I simply said as I sheathed my sword again. I didn't even look at her as I went back through the door and dove into the water again. She followed behind me as I climbed the vines to the bottom floor. I didn't stop to help her up either; I located the stairs and headed right for them.

"Landon please. You can't just ignore me and pretend I'm not here." Relena begged.

"Why not? You've been pretending enough for the both of us."

"Landon please, I had no choice. I had to do it, please you have to believe me."

"I don't have to believe anything you say anymore. That's what happens when you betray someone who….cared about you. I can't trust you anymore Relena." I turned my back on her and went up the stairs.

"Landon, you don't know the whole story. Everything changed during all of those years; I got to know you and your parents. I love your parents and I would do anything for them. I would do anything for you too you know that. You know me Landon, I would never hurt you."

"Except you're leaving the part out that you used me."

"Landon I…"

I turned back to her, blocking the door. "No, don't lie. You've lied enough and I won't stand for it anymore. This is over, when Father and I take back our castle and our kingdom and when we get my mother back, I want you gone. I don't want to see you again."

"Landon please," She begged, crying. "Please don't do this. I'm sorry." I turned my back on her once more and headed back to the long tunnel that would take me to the entrance. "Landon wait, you have the Zora armor, how will I get to the surface?"

I sighed. "I'll send a Zora up here to help you to the surface. Wait here." I jumped into the pool and dove down the tunnel. When I reached the entrance, I swam to the first Zora and passed along the message. I didn't stop to wait; I went right to the shrine to find my father lying on the ground, eyes closed and barely moving. I swam over to the shrine, exited the water, and ran right over to Dad.

"Father!" I shook him. "Father, are you okay?"

His eyes fluttered open and he looked at me. "Landon? Oh my boy!" He pulled me in for a hug, not caring that I was still wet. "I knew you'd make it out of there." He looked around. "Where's Relena?" I filled him in on everything that happened in the temple; meeting Demetrius and Relena's betrayal. "I see." Just then, Relena's head broke the surface and she swam over to us.

"Let's go Father." I simply said, walking up to Fyer's canon.

"So you're just going to leave me here, is that it?" Relena asked.

I tossed her a red rupee. "That'll get you out of Lake Hylia but after that, you're on your own."

"Son, shouldn't we think this over" Dad asked me.

"No Father. She can't be trusted anymore. She's working for Demetrius, it would be too dangerous to take her with us." I continued walking up the bridge and Dad followed closely behind me. I stopped for a brief second and turned back. Relena fell to her knees with her head in her hands and she was obviously sobbing. I held back tears of my own and hustled to catch up with my father, leaving Relena on her own.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Snowpeak Ruins

Dad and I were in no hurry to get to Snowpeak; we would have to stop somewhere to find winter cloaks considering that collecting them from our castle would be impossible. Dad told me to take the mountain trail to the north field and there was a secret cave that would lead us to Zora's Domain which in turn would lead us to Snowpeak. The horses took a break from galloping and we allowed them to make a steady walk through the trail.

My heart ached the whole way; all I could think about was Relena's betrayal and how I just left her to fend for herself. The anger inside of me didn't want to think about it; she had been fine on her own before she met us and she'd be fine now. But my heart…what was my heart saying? Why did I feel so destroyed and so defeated over this? In my heart, Relena was my best friend, she was the one girl who stood by me no matter what and she had been there for me for most of this journey. The shock of her betrayal and the way she made me feel over this course of time, made it that much worse. I sighed internally.

"What is it Son?" Dad asked me.

"What?"

"You've been sighing since we left Lake Hylia." So much for "internally." "This is about Relena isn't it?"

I had always been able to tell my Dad what's been on my mind but did I really want to spill my whole heart? Would it take away this ache along with it? I didn't care, I needed to talk about it. "Dad, how could she do it?" I knew he'd understand what I meant.

"I'm afraid Relena is the only one that can answer that question for you. Are you sure it was right to leave her on her own?"

I sighed again. "I don't know Dad. My mind says one thing and my heart says another. But I have to believe that leaving a traitor behind in order to save my mother and my kingdom is the best thing to do."

"That's what your mind says." Dad smiled at me. He had just been talking about right or wrong when it came to Relena but he still found it in his heart to smile at me. I think I was beginning to understand unconditional love and what that really meant. "What does your heart say Landon?"

I stared down at Rain's mane, trying to decipher between two conflicting sides. Was Relena really a traitor? Have the past eight years been a lie? But what about the Relena I know from this journey? I felt things for her that I never felt before. She and I have done things together that I could never accomplish on my own. So maybe…just maybe… "Dad, I think I…"

"Look there Landon." We could see our beloved castle once we entered the field. The fires had grown, in size and intensity. The townspeople were dashing through the gates, probably on all sides, desperately trying to put some distance between them and the hellish flames. A woman carrying a baby and two children at her heels ran up to our horses, spooking them in the process.

"OH! Praise the goddesses. It's you King Link. Castle Town is being destroyed and most of the guard is wiped out."

Father looked apprehensive. "Don't fear my dear subject," he said to her. "Prince Landon and I are in search for our beloved Queen. When we rescue her, we will deal with this pestering abomination."

The woman reached for my father's hand. "Oh thank you King Link. How can I ever repay you?"

He pulled out something from the satchel on Epona's left side. "Take this. It will summon a palace horse for you and your children. Take the horse and flee to Kakariko for the time being. Please guide others with you and if a guard should see you, give him this." He handed her a handkerchief with our family symbol on it. "Tell that guard that I personally gave you this and the horse and told you to guide everyone to Kakariko Village. When I have dealt with the problem at hand, I will send word to return home."

She thanked him again and took the charm. "Let's go Landon." He said to me. "The quicker we find your mother, the quicker we can save Hyrule. YAH!" We forced the girls into a full gallop as we traveled the last mountain trail to the cave. We had no other choice but to leave the horses at the mouth of the cave and continue on foot; Father said the cave was too treacherous for the horses to handle. Especially poor Epona, whose age kept showing every day in new ways.

I was taken aback by the sight of Zora's Domain; it was beautiful. The river flowed so majestically without cease, the Zoras swam without a care in the world. What I wouldn't give to be so free and easy. "Keep up Landon, we've got a long trek ahead of us." I hustled to catch up.

"So how do we get to Snowpeak from here?" I asked.

"First, we're going to see King Ralis and ask for winter cloaks. Then, we'll climb down the falls to a cave underneath our feet. Once we're through there, we have to climb the mountain." We climbed the falls to the throne room where King Ralis sat. Dad gave him our request and he complied. We gave him our thanks, a few rupees, and we made our way back down the falls. It was a little tricky and I would have fallen in some places had it not been for Dad pulling me back up.

The cave was right where Dad said it would be and I could feel the frosty air blowing through. Dad and I wrapped our winter cloaks around our shoulders and hiked up through the cave. The blistery winds picked up the closer we got to the mountain. The windblown snow was piercing into my eyes, nearly blinding me. "Do you remember where to go Father?" I asked.

"Well, that's the problem Son. But I have an idea how we can trek across this." He said. He took off his cloak and put on a glove."

"What are you doing Dad?"

"Son, there were some things I didn't tell you about my first adventure." He proceeded to explain to me about the Twilight that cloaked the kingdom and what happened when he entered it.

"So, you can turn into a wolf?"

"Yeah but there is one catch, I have to touch this from the Twilight Realm." He held up the thing he pulled out of his pocket that was wrapped in several handkerchiefs. "This is a gift from the princess of the realm, she helped me a lot and this is her gift for me and she told me to limit how many times I use it. This is a time for it." Dad touched the rock with his other hand and quickly wrapped it back up and put it in his pocket. Suddenly he clenched his fists and grunted in pain; he was starting to bend over and fall to his knees.

"Dad? Dad!" I cried out, placing a hand on his shoulder. His shirt was soon replaced by soft, black and white fur. I watched my father transform into a wolf before my very eyes. I jumped back, away from the wolf and I landed directly on my butt. I scrambled to get away but the wolf shook its head as if to say, "No it's okay." The wolf slowly crept close to me and crouched in front of me. He grumbled a little but laid down for me to pet him. "Cool trick Dad. You know, I wasn't that scared." He huffed, kind of like a chuckle. "Really, I wasn't."

Dad waited for me to grab his scruff before he started sniffing. I tried my hardest to keep up with him but it proved really difficult. I trekked as fast as I could and Dad scouted ahead but turned his head to make sure I was keeping up. We finally reached the top next to a giant tree when Dad snapped a necklace from around his neck; it was the rock that turned him into a wolf. He touched it with his nose and the wolf disappeared to reveal my father once more. He stretched his shoulders, and his back. "Haven't done that in a long time." He said. He smacked the tree and a sheet of ice dropped from it. "Grab one Son, and try to keep up." He winked at me.

"What are we doing?"

"Don't worry, it's fun. I'll even race you, what do you say?" He asked. I smiled and knocked a sheet of ice down.

"You're on Pops." He laughed and we lined up in the same spot.

"Ready, set, go!" Dad said and we pushed off. We raced down the mountain, I started to beat him but he ducked down lower and sped passed me. I saw the gigantic mansion at the bottom and I nearly let Dad pass me. I decided to play dirty; I launched myself from my sheet of ice and grabbed my dad around the waist, knocking him into the snowy pile before the bridge. "Hey!" Dad hollered.

We picked ourselves out of the snow, brushing it off of our shoulders. We sat and laughed together and in that brief moment, we were our old selves. We were father and son again. "You weren't supposed to cheat." Dad said.

"I don't like to lose Dad."

"You're definitely my son." He chuckled again. He became very serious. "We need to get going. Your mother might be freezing." He helped me to my feet and we knocked on the door. A very tall creature answered the door.

"Oh, it's tiny human. Come in!" The creature beckoned. We followed the creature into the giant mansion and everywhere I looked, there were giant, gaping holes in the ceiling, in the floor, and even the walls. They didn't call this place Snowpeak Ruins just for the fun of it. We found another giant creature sitting by the hearth, with a glowing fire crackling. "So, what bring you back again? Looking for more friends?"

"No this time it's my wife. We were both captured by someone out to destroy the kingdom. We need to find her."

"You lost wife? Very sorry to hear. We no see anyone come through. Welcome to look."

"Thank you. Come on Landon." We searched every room, fighting snow beast after snow beast. Each time we came up empty, I grew more and more discouraged that we were ever going to find my mother.

"Dad, I don't think Mom is here." I said.

"I'm starting to think that too." He said and sighed. "Well, maybe we should…" A terrible roar sounded from the third floor. Dad and I rushed through this broken hallway, up the ladder. "Come on, this way!" Dad shouted. We sprinted up a ramp to a giant door and burst through. We found Yeto and Yeta cringing in fear from a giant snow creature forming in the middle of their bedroom. "Landon, I want you to wait outside."

"No, I'm staying and I'm going to fight."

"Landon please." He unsheathed his sword and I did as well. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Dad, I'm not a kid anymore. I can do this." We prepared for battle together.

"Alright, try to keep up." I took the first lunge and landed a blow directly on the monster. "Not bad." Dad complimented. "But this isn't just for show Son." He hit the monster as it tried to come near us. "We have to kill this monster now."

"Okay, so what do we do? What's our strategy?" I asked.

"You cover the left, I'll take the right and we'll ambush it." I rushed off to the left side of the monster and Dad tried to lure the monster to his side but its eyes were fixed on me. "Landon, look out!" I looked up to see the monster's hand about to come down on my head. "Get out of the way!"

I rolled to my right and the hand just missed me. Feeling dissatisfied, the monster continued to go for me. "Get away from my son!" Dad suddenly shouted. The monster turned its hideous gaze on my dad.

"Dad, get out of the way!" I screamed. I tried to focus his attention back on me.

"Landon no!" The monster swung again to hit me.

"Landon, watch out!" A familiar female voice screamed. She shoved me out of the way and the monster's finger just hit her into the wall.

"Relena! No!" I screamed. The sight of her, limp on the floor sparked a fury so powerful I forgot that we could all die; I forgot everything except this monster hurt the girl I cared for the most in the world. I slashed away at him; recalling everything Dad taught me at once. Dad filled in the spaces I didn't hit and the monster finally went down and burst into a thick cloud of black smoke. I threw down my sword and ran to Relena. "Relena? Relena? Are you okay?" I held her head in my hand and tried to lift her up.

"Landon?"

"Yes. It's me."

"I'll carry her down to the hearth." Dad said, picking her up like a swaddling babe and carrying her out of the bedroom door.

Dad found some blankets to wrap around the two of us as we gathered around the hearth. I wanted so desperately to talk to her but I was at a loss for words; what should I say? Instead of making an idiot out of myself, I stared at the fire, watching the dancing flames and listening to the calm crackling. Dad cleared his throat after a few minutes and talked to Yeto and Yeta.

"Yeto, Yeta, why don't we go into the kitchen and cook some soup so the kids can talk?" The three of them cowered behind the door and I knew it was time to talk.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Saving your butt apparently." She tried to joke.

"Thank you, by the way."

"You're welcome."

"No really." I looked at her for the first time in what felt to my heart like an eternity. "Thank you. After the way I acted, I'm surprised you even wanted to save me."

She sighed. "I can't say I would've blamed you. You have every right to be upset with me and I know I deserve it."

"No. I was wrong Relena. You may have started out with bad intentions but you changed over the last eight years. We both have. I was wrong to leave you behind with no way to fend for yourself." She smiled at me.

"Thank you Landon." We sat there for a moment, not saying a word. My heart couldn't take this silence anymore, I wanted to tell her and I wanted to tell her now.

"So, you followed us didn't you?" I asked.

"Yes, I did. I was trailing you ever since you left Lake Hylia. It was harder keeping up with you coming down the mountain but I kept a safe enough distance that you didn't know I was there."

"But why? Why didn't you just…let yourself be seen? Why didn't you just come up to us?"

She looked into my eyes, with tears spilling out of hers. "Because you said you didn't want to see me again."

"Relena, I said a lot of things back at the Lake. I was just so angry because I thought that everything I knew, everything I felt about you for the last eight years had been a total lie. You can't even imagine how that feels so I said things that…I didn't mean. I'm sorry."

"Landon, I don't want you to apologize. You had every right to say those things, you had every right to be hurt and feel betrayed. I deserved everything you did to me."

"No. Because you're a good person Relena, you really are." She stood up, with her blanket still wrapped around her shoulders and stood closer to the hearth. I stood up next to her. "Relena, when I thought that monster had killed you, I was even angrier than finding out you betrayed me. You mean the world to me. I'm sorry I almost ruined it. But I have one more question, why do you keep saving me when this Demetrius guy is trying so hard to kill me?"

She took a deep breath. "When I heard your dad, calling your name from the third floor, all I could think about was how much I didn't want to lose you. For good. All I could think was, "Please, don't let him get hurt. Please hold on until I get there.'"

"But why?"

"Because…I'm in love with you Landon." She finally looked at me, completely crying. "I'm sorry I was working with Demetrius but I swear to you, I broke it off with him a year before this all happened. I would've broken it off sooner but…I was unsure of my feelings and then this all just happened and I was forced to accept them and now here I am, standing in a freezing cold mansion in front of a fire with the man I love that also hates me. I'm sorry I betrayed you Landon, I'm so sorry." I pulled her into my blanket and held her, smelling her hair and igniting all of those feelings I had before the betrayal.

"I love you too Relena."

She pulled back just far enough to see my face. "Really? You don't have to say that you know."

"Actually I do. I've been keeping that in for so long now. I have to be honest, when Dad and I left you, all I felt was a hollow emptiness and my heart ached so much I had no idea why. But when I saw you lying helpless on the floor like that, I honestly thought you died. I told myself over and over again that you were okay and you would get back up but I couldn't convince myself. Then I caught myself thinking, "What if I never got to tell her I love her?" So here I am, holding the girl I love and I never want to let go again." I smiled and kissed her forehead gently.

My little speech made her cry even harder and she pressed her face into my chest inside my blanket. I looked up and saw Dad peeking through the kitchen door, with a big smile on his face too. He gave me a thumbs up and closed the door. Relena and I held each other until it became too hot in the blanket to stand in front of the hearth. "Now what?" Relena asked.

"Now, we have to find my mother." 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Temple of Time

Dad finally emerged out of the kitchen and walked over to our position at the fireplace. Dad pulled Relena in for a hug. "I'm so glad you're safe Relena. I was beginning to worry."

"Thank you so much." She said. "If it hadn't been for you, I don't know what would've happened."

They pulled themselves out of the hug and Dad said, "You never wanted to hurt us did you?"

She shook her head. "After you all took me in so graciously, only for a moment did I think it would be too easy to actually do it. But then you gave me clothes, food, shelter, a bed to call my own and the longer I stayed, the more I realized that I could never hurt any of you." She looked back at me and smiled. "I mean that."

"Then we won't talk of this anymore. You will not be apprehended but forgiven. And by the way Landon," Dad said to me, "Don't mention this to your mother."

"When we find her." I said. "Which of the last two temples do you think she is in?"

"I don't know for sure Son. But given the history of the royal family, perhaps they placed her in the Temple of Time. That is the only place we can all travel safely. The City in the Sky is far to treacherous for someone of your age Landon."

"But weren't you my same age when you traveled there?"

"That is beside the point. The point is that only I would be going up there; to even begin to search there would require two Clawshots and I'm afraid I only have two of them." Dad handed us some warm soup and we ate. When our bowls were clean, Dad asked Yeto and Yeta for assistance in getting back to Zora's Domain. They happily agreed. The five of us made our way to the entrance and when we passed through the doors, Yeto lifted me and Dad into his big brawny, hairy arms and began to walk up the mountain.

The blustery winds still tried to cut at us but the warmth of Yeto's arm kept the snowflakes at bay. From the height we were being carried, I could see the mountain and its entirety; it was massive yet beautiful. The winds picked up once more, making it difficult to see the horizon. We said goodbye and thanked Yeto and Yeta when they set us down just before the mouth of the cave. They waved goodbye and trekked back up Snowpeak Mountain. The three of us went back through the cave and welcomed the warmer air of Zora's Domain.

"Alright, Landon and I left the horses at the mouth of the cave up there. Relena, where did you leave Autumn?"

"I followed your horse tracks. When I found Rain and Epona, I knew you had gone through the cave. So I left Autumn with them."

"Alright then, let's go." Dad led us back up that tricky trail; this time Relena slipped but I grabbed her hand and pulled her back up with us. Her feet found solid ground again but she did not let go of my hand and so we walked the rest of the way hand in hand.

"You know Relena, I never thought this day possible until a year ago." I told her. I kicked myself internally for spitting out something so private like I was telling her that the weather was great today. She smiled anyway and giggled.

"You really think this could be a thing?" She referred to our entwined fingers.

"If you want to." I kissed her fingers through mine and Dad asked us to pick up the pace. I kissed Rain's muzzle when I found her again. "I missed you big girl."

Dad was already mounted on Epona. "Listen up, either way we go, we have to go into South Hyrule Field and into Faron Woods. You kids have been there before and you know the way so I won't ask you to keep up. Meet me at the cave." Dad galloped away on Epona towards Kakariko Village; he must have wanted to check and make sure the townsfolk were safely inside the village boundaries. Relena and I galloped off in the same direction. The trail seemed dark and ominous; like a ghost town. We crossed a little bridge and I heard some intolerable screeches coming from the mountain above our heads.

"Landon, watch out!" Relena cried from Autumn's back. I looked in the direction she pointed and I saw a fierce creature aiming an arrow straight for my head. I quickly pulled out my bow and an arrow from my quiver and fired before he had the chance to. My arrow landed directly in his heart and we forced the horses to gallop even harder to get through the trail. We didn't stop when we hit the West Hyrule Field because I heard that same screeching; ahead, there were three hogs charging toward us each carrying two of those nasty creatures.

"Relena, is your bow on you?" I shouted over to her.

"Yes." She pulled it out and aimed an arrow.

"Take out the boars. They will be without a ride and we can get away." I aimed for the center hog and hit it directly in the forehead. The beast crashed with a terrible thud and the two creatures were knocked out on the ground. Relena took out one and the third disappeared behind us. We made a break for the trail to Kakariko Village; the hog dared not to tread there and I knew we were in the clear. Relena and I finally slowed the horses at the gate and walked them through the village.

It was total chaos; everywhere we looked, people were running in and out of buildings, children were crying hysterically while their mothers tried to take what food they could.

"Everyone please, do not panic." Renado tried to calm the crowd from the steps of Barnes Bomb Shop. "There is plenty of food to go around. The inn is open to everyone and we have plenty of room."

"Everyone please, please quiet down." Dad said, joining Renado on the steps. Relena and I dismounted and grabbed the reins of our horses to listen to Father's speech. "I know this is terribly confusing and frightening for all of you. But I am going to find a way to fix this. Our castle will not remain in shambles and it is critical that we do not fall apart now. So please, take only the food you need for your family and make your way into the inn. Renado has gathered many spare blankets and cleared every room to make space for everyone here. Please, take a blanket and wait inside the inn. And do not fear. Once the Queen is safe, the prince and I will take care of this matter. Then we can all go home. Thank you for your attention." Dad came back down the stairs and over to us.

"Good, you weren't too far behind. We have to move now; everyone is starting to panic and everything is going to chaos." Dad whistled for Epona and she came barreling up the path. Relena and I mounted our horses again and raced to Faron Woods. Dad and Epona led the way, though Rain and I were right on their heels. West Hyrule Field also seemed dark and ominous; the sun desperately tried to shine through the thick black clouds but failed. Dark, ugly creatures roamed freely in the once beautiful green grass now turned brown and crackly.

"Dad." I called.

"I know Landon. Once we find your mother, we'll make all of this right. YAH!" We raced to the mouth of the cave and met that man Coro once more.

"You're back again so soon? What news of Castle Town?" He asked.

"Castle Town is going to ruin. Once we find Queen Zelda we will head to the castle and rid it of its evil inhabitant." Dad said.

"I'm glad to see you so live and well King Link."

"Thank you Coro. May we rest our horses with you and your household?"

"It would be my pleasure Your Majesty." He called for his two sisters to come out and take the other horses. They led them to the house and tied their reigns to a nearby post. With the horses being cared for, the three of us headed up to the cave. Relena must have been frightened; she grabbed my hand and buried her face in my shoulder during the long trek. I squeezed her hand in reassurance and pressed onward. Dad's lantern illuminated the path for us and then we saw daylight once again. The sight of Faron Woods was even worse than I imagined. Miasma layered the ground; too thick to penetrate or even walk through.

"This just got a whole lot harder." Dad said. "I don't see any choice; you two stay here and I'll come back."

"No way. How do you plan to get across this miasma?" I asked.

Dad reached into his pocket and pulled out the familiar rock. "Remember when I told you about this rock?"

"Yes Father, and that's the answer."

"Yes I am going to use it and transform into a beast."

"And so are we."

"Landon, no. When I crossed the twilight, I should've become a wandering spirit, unaware that I was ever touched by twilight. That will probably happen to the two of you."

"Well what allowed you to transform into a beast instead?" Relena asked.

Dad held up his hand, three triangles lit up his hand. "This. This is the Triforce; I possess the Triforce of Courage and that is what allowed me to transform into a beast rather than a wandering spirit. Your mother has the Triforce of Wisdom; I do not know what would happen should she touch this rock, for she was unaffected by the twilight the first time. Ganondorf, an old enemy, had somehow been given the Triforce of Power and he was trapped by the twilight. In short Landon, I do not know how the twilight will affect you and Relena, therefore I will not take that risk. You are my son and I am to protect you with my life; that's the duty of a father."

"But I'm telling you Father; you do not have to do this alone. Surely one who is the blood of someone blessed by both the Triforce of Wisdom and the Triforce of Courage would surely be allowed to pass through the twilight."

"But you don't have what I did. The princess of the realm, Midna. Without her help, I never would've saved my friends or Hyrule the first time. You do not have the assistance of someone from the twilight realm. It may not work, so I'm not asking again, stay here."

I grabbed his shoulder before he could turn away from me. "Father, I'm eighteen years old. You have got to stop treating me like a child. I can do this, just have faith in me."

"I do have faith in you Son, but.."

"Then let me try Father. If you and Mother have taught me anything, it's to believe in myself and do what I can for my kingdom. This is what I can do so stop trying to push me away and let me help."

Relena joined in. "Me too."

"Relena, I still cannot allow you to touch the rock. You will be carried on my back." He looked at me. "As for you Son, I trust you." He handed me the rock and I touched it with my index finger. I felt a weird sensation spread from my finger, up my arm, surrounding my shoulders and creeping down my back. "Landon?"

"Landon?" Relena bent down with me. "Landon, are you okay?"

"Get…back…" I grunted. I could feel something pulling me down onto four legs. One by one, my feet were exchanged for furry feet, my hands became paws. I felt myself being ripped away and replaced by the furry torso. Finally, the weird sensation spread around my head and my face. The next thing I knew, I was standing on all fours and looking at my father and my girlfriend at the end of a wolf's muzzle.

"Landon…you're…a wolf!" Relena said.

Dad smiled at me. "I should've known. Now, the rock goes around my neck when I am a wolf and when I transform back into a human, you touch the rock with your snout. Do you understand?"

I nodded my head and grumbled a bit. Relena came to stand by my shoulder, leaning into my new body. "You're very warm." She whispered. I lowered my head for her to pet it, her gentle fingers grazed the hairs on my head. I couldn't help but to close my eyes and let out a wolfy sigh.

I heard a bark ahead of me and saw my father in his wolf form for the second time. He nodded his head; it was time. I waited for Relena to crawl on my back and I ran after my father. She made fists with my hair and held on with all of her might to my scruff. Father taught me how to jump from branch to branch and we landed on the hill just after the miasma. He transformed back into his human form and Relena climbed off of my back. Father brought the rock over to my snout and I touched the rock with my snout.

The weird ripping sensation overcame my body again and I stared down at my human hands, and wiggled my human toes. "Welcome back." Relena said.

"Don't be so quick to stand up Landon." Dad coached. "Your body is not used to that transformation. You must give your body time to catch up." A few moments passed and then I was able to finally stand on my feet. Relena stayed by side, rubbing my back gently and helped me to my feet. I kissed her hand gratefully and we pressed on. Getting to the Temple of Time proved a bit easier. We flew over a great canyon, and trekked through the Lost Woods. Dad finally brought us to the ruins and led us up to the great door to the temple.

We passed through the portal and the ruins transformed into a beautiful temple. We went up illusory stairs and passed through the stained glass, behind which stood another door, in what Dad referred to as the "Chamber of the Sages". A massive bell was centered in the middle of the room with two grand doors peeking over it.

"This is where we split up." Dad said.

"Split up? I thought we agreed to find Mom together." I said.

"Yes we are, but there is much ground to cover and we don't have enough time. So you two," He pointed to a staircase behind us, "head up that staircase and search the rooms ahead of you. When you reach the dead end, turn around and come back. I will head through those doors and cover the rooms in there."

"Agreed." I said.

"Be careful." Relena cautioned.

I wished my dad luck and Relena headed up the staircase.

Link

I waited for the children to pass through the door at the top of the staircase before I opened the giant doors before. If I had not convinced Landon that there were so many places here for Zelda to be hidden in, he never would've agreed to split up. What he didn't know was that Shad was being held prisoner here before and I knew exactly where Zelda would be.

The room had not changed one bit; the traps were still set and running smoothly. "Hello old friends." I said to myself. "Long time no see." I bounded past the first trap, shot the statues with my arrows, and bounded past the swinging blades. I leapt over the small gap in the floor and rolled to my feet on the other side. I dusted off my tunic. "Still got it." I said to myself.

I ran down the sloped path and opened the last set of doors. "Zelda, are you here?"

"Link!" She called out.

"Zelda! Where are you?" I pulled out my lantern and lit it. "I can't see you."

"I'm over here! Link!" I finally found her, trapped in the statue.

"Don't worry my love." I said, as I reached her. "Everything's going to be okay. I'm going to get you out of there." I pulled out a bombling from my pouch. "Stand back as far as you can." I let the bombling go and it crashed into the statue. Zelda came out through the smoke, coughing. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me. "Oh Zelda. I was so worried about you."

"I was worried about you too." She sighed, digging her head into my chest. "I've missed you so."

"I've missed you too." She suddenly looked up.

"Where're Landon and Relena? Are they safe?"

"They are wandering around the temple looking for you. Don't worry, they're both safe and unharmed. We have to get out of here in case something shows up." I grabbed her hand and guided her back to the entrance. We made it back to the booby traps.

"Some things never change." Zelda said.

I laughed and squeezed her hand. "We can still do this." As if we were young again, we dodged each trap together without a scratch. We opened the doors and I heard Landon call out.

"Mother!"

Landon

"Landon, I don't think anything is here. This place looks as abandoned as the ruins." Relena said, still grasping my hand.

"I have the same feeling. Perhaps we should turn around now and meet up with Dad in the other room." I turned the two of us around and behind us stood a giant lizard with armor on its shoulder. It drew a sword and stared at me with hungry eyes. "Relena, run!" I told her. She pulled out her sword and looked ready for battle.

"Like hell I'm running. Let's double team this guy, we can take him together." There was no time to argue, the lizard charged us in that moment. Relena and I split up and attacked the creature from behind. We sliced into its backside and it let out a terrible wail. While it was distracted by the pain, Relena and I chopped off its head; the head crashed to the floor and rolled away. "Let's get out of here." Relena said.

We ran for the exit, eventually ending at the room with the giant bell. "Well, at least we made it out of there alive." I said.

"See, two is better than one." Relena said, huffing. She smiled at me and sheathed her sword. I did so as well and then I pulled her close to me for a hug.

"I'm getting tired of putting you in danger all of the time."

She laughed and looked me in the eye. "It's okay. I'm kind of into adventure. And when I'm with you, nothing will hurt me." She smiled. I don't know if it was the heat of the moment or the relief that we cheated death but I found myself closing my eyes and inching toward her lips. I couldn't tell if she was going to accept it but I was going for it. I felt her lean in close to me and our lips were about to meet when the door ahead swung open. I saw Dad and Mom coming through the door, looking exhausted and worn out.

"Mother!" I called.

"Oh Landon!" She called back. I bolted down the stairs and raced to meet my mother. I grabbed her in my arms and held her close. "Oh Landon. I'm so happy to see you. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Mother." I kissed her cheek and held her close. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine." She broke the hug and ran her hands down my shoulders, looking me over. "What about you? Are you hurt? Are you cut? Are you bleeding?"

I stopped her hands. "No Mother, I'm fine. And Relena is too." She suddenly saw Relena as she came down the stairs.

"Oh Relena, it's so good to see you dear." She broke our embrace and ran to Relena.

"It's good to see you too Zelda." Relena responded, looking over her shoulder at me. "I'm so glad we finally found you."

Mom broke her hug with Relena, kissed her forehead, and went back to wrap herself in Dad's arms. "What's happening?" She asked him.

"Zelda, I'll explain everything later my darling. But for now, we must go."

"Go where Link? I don't understand."

"We have to go back to the castle. And take care of this pesky problem once and for all."


	12. Chapter 12

*Alas my readers, all good things must come to an end. This is the final chapter of Link's Legacy. I'm glad that I was able to write a sequel to After Twilight and so many of you liked this one as much as the first one. It was my pleasure to write this for you and I'm flattered and honored that so many enjoyed it. I will not be making a third story with this storyline. But who knows if there will be another Legend of Zelda fan fiction; I have not gotten that far yet. I hope you enjoy the final chapter; leave reviews and tell me what you think!*

Chapter 12: The Final Battle

At last; our family was reunited and whole again. Some things have changed during the length of this quest; Relena and I had gone from best friends in the world to significant others, my parents no longer treated us like children, and my skills have far exceeded my age level. I had my father to thank for that; like father like son I suppose. There was no time to lose now. The four of us raced for the entrance to the temple. It was a long way back to Faron Woods and who knows what the castle looked like now.

Mom and Dad raced ahead of Relena and me, through the Sacred Grove. We got lost for a moment but Dad turned us back around and led us out to the bottomless canyon once again. Dad told us that before it was named the Sacred Grove, those woods were known as the Lost Woods. When Relena asked him why it was called that, he told her how easily it was to take the wrong turn and get yourself stuck in an eternal loop. And when you died, you became a puppet for Skull Kid to use. Instead of answering questions about Skull Kid and the Lost Woods, Dad led us back to North Faron Woods.

We arrived back at the miasma and Dad and I knew what to do. Dad pulled out the rock and the two of us touched it, transforming into wolves once again.

"Link, I thought you said you didn't have anything left from the Twilight Realm?" Mom asked him, folding her arms angrily on her chest. Dad's head lowered along with his ears and he let out a whimper. "We're going to talk about this after we save the kingdom." Mom said. I looked over at Relena; she was already coming over to me to get on my back. She petted my furry head and kissed the top of it before she seated herself on my back. With our ladies on our backs, Dad and I made it to the top of the trees to avoid the miasma. Once we reached safety, we wasted no time transforming back to our human forms and racing through the dark cave back to Coro's home.

Our horses were right where we left them. Autumn and Relena raced ahead towards the castle with Rain and I and Epona with Mom and Dad close behind. The four of us raced back to South Hyrule Field and I noticed the mushroom cloud of black smoke rising from the castle grew larger than before. Every time I looked upon Castle Town in this state of chaos, pain, and suffrage, I had to choke the bile in my throat and swallow my anger. This was it; the final stand, there was no turning back now. The horses halted just before the palace steps. From this point on, the four of us would have to travel on foot to the castle's doors.

The town was completely deserted; no sign of life anywhere. It was like a wasteland after a terrible forest fire but no matter how many times I blinked my eyes, it wouldn't go away. Dad pushed us forward but we still weren't moving fast enough. He full on sprinted up the stairs and burst through the front gates and the courtyard.

Mom tripped halfway through the run, but Dad didn't slow down; he didn't even notice. "Link wait!" Mom called.

I picked Mom up and she dusted herself off. "You okay Mom?"

"Yes Landon. I'm alright." Dad opened the front doors and finally turned around to see us coming up the walkway. He took one look at Mom's dirty dress and he knew he ran her into the dirt.

"Zelda honey, what happened? Are you okay?" He pulled her up the stairs and held her hands.

"Yes my love, I'm fine. I know you're in a hurry and I'm only slowing you down."

"That's not true. I didn't mean to leave you behind like that." He kissed her hands and caressed her fingers.

"I don't mean to interrupt this disgustingly romantic scene but Dad, Mom, evil overlord in the castle remember? Townspeople waiting in Kakriko to return to their homes."

"You're right. If we're all ready, let's get to the throne room."

"What makes you think he'll be there?" I asked.

"You don't know him like I do Landon." Relena said, looking at me with grief and regret in her eyes. "He'll be there."

"Um what was that?" Mom asked.

"Zelda, now isn't the time for that. We'll explain everything later." I bet Relena was thankful for the shift in focus. We made it through the castle, only glancing at our bedrooms and the ruin they were in for a moment as we raced to the royal throne room. Like Relena and Dad predicted, there sat the same man I met in the Lakebed Temple, the same man who held Relena by the neck in his powerful grip, the same man who tried to burn our home to the ground the townspeople in the process.

"So, we meet again." I said.

"If it isn't the little prince. I honestly thought you would die in that miserable underwater death trap. You've exceeded my expectations and believe me that's not a compliment." He said with malice and disgust.

"Why are doing this to my son?" Dad asked.

"Oh Your Majesty, how modest you are indeed. I'm not after your son for sport. You don't know me but I know you." Demetrius said.

"How do you know me?"

"Think about it "Your Majesty". Remember Ganondorf?" He asked. Fear slipped across my father and my mother's faces, then understanding, then anger.

"What do you know of him?"

"Oh nothing much. He was only my father."

"Your father?!" Dad asked in disbelief.

"That's not possible." Mom said.

"I'm afraid it is." He was enjoying this; every moment of it.

"So what does your father have to do with this?" Dad asked. "What part does he have in all of this?"

"I love this part; this is the part where I tell you everything about my life's past, and then we get to the fight and you think you'll defeat me. But not this time; this time I will avenge my father. You see, years ago, before you were born Landon, you killed my father in cold blood. You may not have known this, but I witnessed the whole thing from the sidelines. You two," he pointed to Mom and Dad, "are the reason my father is not ruling this kingdom with me at his side. It is your fault he vanished from this world. I'm simply returning the favor."

"So you plan to kill me then." Dad concluded.

"Oh no Link. That would be far too easy on you. No, I want you to suffer. I want you to writhe in agony for the rest of your pathetic life. An eye for an eye."

"You plan to kill my son?"

"Precisely."

"Over my dead body." Dad unsheathed his sword and took his battle stance.

Demetrius laughed in his face. "Oh please. That is not near as threatening as it was before you went soft and started a "family." He spat the word, like it left a bad taste in his mouth. "Relena, take care of him for me and be a dear." He ordered her.

"What is he talking about Relena?" Mom asked her.

"Oh boy. You didn't tell your wife about the traitor in your midst? And I thought I was good at keeping secrets." He laughed even harder. He took one look at Relena and finally noticed my hand around hers. "What are you waiting for Relena? Didn't you hear what I said? I said take care of Link. Now!"

"No!" She said.

"What did you say to me?"

"You heard me Demetrius. I said no."

"How dare you defy me." He lost the amused mood and replaced it with rage.

"I'm through with you Demetrius. I want nothing to do with you anymore; I told you that a long time ago and I mean it now more than ever."

"You've gone soft on me you little ingrate."

"No Demetrius. I found something with the royal family that I will never have with you and it's a thousand times better than any riches or power you could ever offer me."

"And what is that?"

She squeezed my hand and looked lovingly into my eyes before fixing her gaze on Demetrius again. "Love."

"You're pathetic. This is what I get for taking you in and giving you food and shelter? I should've killed you when I had the chance."

"You mean you killed her parents?" I asked.

"Oh my the little prince has finally spoken. Yes boy, of course I killed her parents. I needed a prodigy to do my bidding for me. I needed someone who could get into the castle undetected. So yes, I killed your parents, created an orphan and picked you up off the streets."

"You…" Relena was growing furious. "You're the one who killed my parents? You miserable…"

"Ah ah ah," He scolded, locking Relena in a death grip, lifting her off the floor without touching her, "watch your mouth young lady."

"Let her go!" I shouted, unsheathing my sword as well. "Your fight is with me."

He sighed but let her go; Relena crashed to the floor and coughed, trying to get her breath back. "Weren't you listening boy? I'm only interested in killing you to get revenge on your father. This has nothing to do with you, you're just a pawn."

"If you threaten the woman I love, then your fight is with me too." I snarled. I took the battle stance alongside of my father; the power between us was emanating all over the room and the raw energy gave me the confidence that Dad and I would win this fight.

"Touching." Demetrius said with heavy sarcasm. "Touching really, but I'm afraid, the time for idle chat is over. I will defeat you both, take Zelda's crown, kill Relena, and take over this whole kingdom like my poor late father was too weak to do."

"I'll never let you kill Relena." I growled at him. "Not while I'm alive."

Demetrius laughed in my face. "Fortunately for me, that won't be much longer." Dad and I charged towards Demetrius, we fanned out on either side of him so as to ambush him. He saw right through our plan and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, only to reappear in front of Relena. My rage clouded my judgment and I tried to attack him from behind. He heard my approach and shoved me backward, my sword nearly landing me in the right shoulder.

"Landon!" Dad yelled. He took a turn charging at Demetrius, however, he managed to land a solid blow on his side. Demetrius cried out in pain and knocked Relena off of her feet. Mom rushed to her side and they ran to safety. Demetrius put up a barrier, trapping all five of us in the throne room with no way out. Mom and Relena cowered just before the secret door Relena and I discovered as kids and waited for the moment Demetrius would be distracted enough to slip through undetected.

I dusted myself off in plenty of time to dodge a blow from Demetrius's sword. He let out an enraged grunt as he desperately sought to land a blow on either of us. Dad tried to defend me but Demetrius landed a blow with the hilt of his sword into Dad's gut and forcibly shoved him across the room. Mom and Relena crowded around him.

"Link! Link! Are you okay?" Mom asked him, holding his head in her lap.

Dad coughed. "Yeah, I'm fine." But he couldn't get up, he couldn't move. Demetrius had placed another immovable curse on him with the hilt of his sword.

"Looks like, "Daddy" is out of commission." Demetrius smiled.

"Not as much as your daddy at least." I replied.

Demetrius didn't like that. "Alright boy, I've been taking it easy on you thus far. However, I am growing rather bored of this fight. It's time to show you the true power of the son of Ganondorf can really do!" An orb of energy raced around the palm of his hand, morphing together to form a baseball-sized orb. He didn't aim it at me however, he went for Relena. "Let's start with your little girlfriend and my disobedient servant!" He launched the ball at her. I didn't think; I ran right to her and blocked it from hitting her. As if I was halting Rain from running over me, I stuck out my hand to stop the energy ball.

"Landon no!" Relena and Mom shouted.

"Landon," Dad tried to get out. "Run!" And then, something amazing happened; I caught the energy ball in my hand as if I was playing catch with Demetrius.

"That's not possible." He scoffed.

I smiled. "Fortunately for me, it looks like you'll have to stick to your inferior swordsman skills." I threw the energy ball back at him, hitting him in the chest. He staggered back, in severe pain, all the while clutching his chest.

"How…dare…you." He said. "To think you're superior to me. You're insignificant, you're nothing."

"And you're wrong." I charged him once more and plunged my sword into his chest right where I hit him with his own energy ball. He let out one last painful cry, blood curdling from his mouth and around my blade. I plunged the sword deeper.

"You…cannot…defeat me. I…am…Deme…tri…us." He breathed his last breath and fell to the floor at my feet. I turned to face my parents and Relena; lifted himself off the floor at last and looked at me beaming with pride. I sheathed my sword, after pulling it from Demetrius's chest, and tucked my shield off to the side. Relena ran over to me and I to her, meeting her halfway in the middle of the room. I pulled her into my arms and cradled her head into my shoulder.

"Oh Landon, I'm so happy you're safe." She said.

"What about you, are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." She smiled at me, with all the love she had to give. "Landon, you did it. I'm free." I pulled her in for that first kiss with no hesitation, only love. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and threw herself into the kiss with full ferocity. It was the most memorable moment of my life; I defeated my greatest enemy, won the heart of the girl I loved, and brought our kingdom back.

I broke the kiss and the two of us ran to my parents. I first hugged my mother, whom had been crying since the moment Relena and I embraced. "Landon, I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you Mother. Are you hurt anywhere?"

She giggled. "No Landon, I'm fine." Relena pulled herself out of Dad's hug and hugged Mom. I went over to Dad.

"Are you okay Dad?"

"Nothing I haven't felt before Son." He smiled at me. "Landon." He didn't say anything more, he only pulled me in for the tightest father and son hug he had ever given me. He whispered in my ear, "Amazing job Landon. I've never been more proud of you."

I pulled out of the hug. "Thank you Father." The girls joined us for a group hug.

"I've got to know one thing," Relena said after we finished our hugging. "How did you stop that energy ball?"

"Yes that does strike me as odd." Mom said.

"I thought at first that you used your shield, like I taught you, but when I looked again, you caught it like it was an insignificant ball."

"I..I can't explain it." I said. "I just knew that I wanted to protect Relena and you with all of my being and I didn't think. I just…acted."

"Landon, look at your hand." Relena pointed. "It's…glowing." I lowered my hand for the four of us to see; I couldn't believe my eyes. A Triforce was forming on my hand but two of the triangles were glowing yellow just like the back of each right hand of Mom and Dad. The third triangle was glowing green.

"Does this mean a new Triforce has been created?" Dad asked.

"I believe that the Goddesses have decided to bless our son." Mom walked over to Dad and wrapped her arm around his waist. ". Landon's Triforce is the product of being born from those who have been given the Triforce of Wisdom and Courage. And there's only one thing that sparks from wisdom and courage; and that is the power of honesty."

"Landon's Triforce shall be named, the Triforce of Honesty." Dad finished, pulling my mom into his embrace and kissing her a thousand times on her face. Relena and I let them rejoice for a moment, so that we may have our own moment. Relena pulled my face to hers and pressed her lips against mine, kissing me once more. No kiss would ever be more passionate than our first kiss, but every kiss from now until the end of time will always be filled with our true love. When I pulled from her to take a breath, I gazed over the balcony; the fires had subsided at last, leaving only ash in its place.

"Mother, Father, the townspeople, we have to bring them back." I said.

They stopped and looked out the balcony as well. They exchanged looks of concern. One by the one, the four of us left the castle and found our horses at the South Gate. Mom finally found Maybelle, who was safe and sound from the fire. We mounted our horses and were off. For the first time in what felt like an eternity, we were free to walk our horses to Kakariko Village. The rebuild of Castle Town would take a very long time and a lot of hands. The sun shone bright over that Kakariko day, the village in control once more. We scanned for the townspeople but the first person we saw was Talo.

"They're here! Everyone! They're here! It's the King! It's the King!" He shouted over and over again.

"Talo? Is that really you? You look so grown up." Dad asked him.

"Yeah, eight years will do that to you. I'm glad to see you're okay Link."

"Thank you Talo. Where's Malo by the way?"

"I'm over here Link." Malo came out of Malo Mart followed by a pretty girl I had seen before in Castle Town. "Good to see you too."

"Wow, you really grew up Malo. You're looking well boy."

"Wish I could say the same Link. You're age is showing by the way." Malo teased. "And you look grown up as well Landon."

"Thank you Malo." I thanked him. We stayed on the horses but the townspeople flooded out of the inn, Barnes Bomb Shop, and even the Sanctuary. They gathered around the four horses, spooking only Epona and Maybelle, who in their old age had become easier to frighten.

"Everyone please listen," Dad started. "The fires have subsided. If we're going to rebuild our town, we're going to have to work together. Please, follow the royal family, we'll lead you into Castle Town and get to work rebuilding." They parted ways for the horses to pass and followed us up the path and into West Hyrule Field. I could hear the faint sound of concern coming from the crowd behind us as they took in the remains of our dear home.

The gates creaked open and I couldn't recognize anything in the square. Everything was black and grey, even with the sun shining brightly, the town looked like a ghost town. "Alright everyone, meet in the great hall of the castle and wait for further instructions." Mom called out. After the meeting, everyone divided up on their respective groups and the reconstruction began.

Three months later, the town looked as good as new. However, on that day, white was all around. White flowers painted the streets under the feet of the townspeople; white roses hung in garlands from every window in town as well as the royal balcony. The town was buzzing with excitement. Telma came rushing out of the bar, followed by Ilia and Bromley and their daughter.

"It was so nice of you to spend some time with me again honey. I have been thinking of you often." Telma said.

"It was so nice to see you again as well Telma. Thank you so much for allowing us to get ready here."

"You're welcome honey." Telma took in a deep breath of the city air. "Can't you just feel the excitement in the air?"

Ilia nodded her agreement. "Today is a very important day."

"Important day honey? That doesn't even begin to cover it. It's not every day we have a royal wedding." Telma, Ilia, and Bromley watched as the people dashed to the square. "It looks like it's time." The people gathered in the square and gazed up to the balcony. I waited anxiously on the balcony next to my parents.

"Are you nervous son?" Dad asked me.

"No." I lied, adjusting my tie for the fifteenth time. Mom came over and fixed it for me; her hands were more stable.

"You look very handsome Landon." She said. Just then, Relena finally showed her face; she was a vision in white, one of the most beautiful creatures I had ever seen. Her sleeves were long but they were snug against her strong arms, her dress rested at her feet.

"You look beautiful my dear." Mom said, taking her elbow in hers.

"Thank you Zelda."

"Are you ready to begin?" Dad asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Yes." Relena agreed.

"People of Hyrule, loyal subjects, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Prince Landon and Relena. What started out as a beautiful friendship, has taken full bloom into a love filled with passion, courage, and honesty." Dad smiled at me. "Prince Landon, my son, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for the good and for the bad, for as long as you both shall live?"

I smiled into Relena's eyes and said, "I do."

"And do you Relena, take Prince Landon to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for the good and for the bad, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She said.

"By the power vested in me, as King of Hyrule, I recognize this marriage and I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Dad backed away so that I could sweep Relena off of her feet and bring her lips to mine. The crowd below us erupted into loud roars of happiness and congratulations. Relena and I laughed together after our kiss and I set her down on her feet, keeping a hold of her hand.

"Hyrule's citizens, I give you, Prince Landon and Princess Relena. Rejoice!" The crowd erupted once more, throwing rice and flowers into the air in an uncontrollable bliss. The four of us disappeared into the castle and readied ourselves to walk the streets of Castle Town to greet our people as newlyweds. But Dad stopped us and hugged the two of us.

"I'm so happy for you both." Dad said.

"Thank you Father." I said.

"You know Zelda, I think these kids will be just fine."

"So long as no more monsters attack the kingdom." She teased.

"Even so, these two are just like we were when we were young. No matter what they face, their love will remain strong and true." Dad hugged Mom and kissed her forehead.

"Besides Mom," Relena said with a new joy. "who would even dare to attack a royal family of this size?"

"I don't think we should worry about that now." I said, squeezing her hand for emphasis. "I just want to focus on my life with you and the future we have together."

"Landon's right." Dad said, "Worrying about the future won't change the outcome. No matter what, we'll always be together." And with that, the four of us opened the front doors to the castle and made our way into Castle Town. No day was ever more joyous than a royal wedding. And as Relena and I departed to spend our honeymoon in Zora's Domain, all I ever wanted to think about was Relena and the next years of our lives together. And from that moment on, everything was perfect.

The End


End file.
